POOR DADDY AND SWEET MOMMY
by DRMU303
Summary: (KyuMin fanfict BL) Makin stress. Makin absurd. "Ciwon Ahjucci mau kan? Atau Ahjucci mau jadi Daddy Ceunghyun caja, Bagaimana?" . Eunhyuk melahirkan. KyuMin yang makin banyak moment. Still mpreg. Pls review!
1. Chapter 1

**POOR DADDY AND SWEET MOMMY**

 **CH. 1**

 **KyuMin Fanfiction**

 **Boys Love – Mpreg (Always)**

 **: Warning :**

 **Gaje – Aneh – Diksi amburadul – Sulit dicerna – No edit**

 **Rated : T (ak akan tetap)**

 **Cast :**

 **KyuMin , HaeHyuk , YeWook , etc**

 **Supports :  
Jessica , Luna , etc**

Barangkali tidak ada yang lebih menyebalkan daripada harus terus dipaksa pindah rumah. Pindah rumah dalam jangka waktu yang benar-benar singkat, bahkan rasanya Namja berperawakan mirip Yeoja itu belum sempat bernafas lega. Entah, mungkin ini sudah keempat kalinya ini ia pindah rumah kontrakkan, bersama anak semata wayangnya yang kini baru akan duduk dibangku taman kanak-kanak.

Mungkin ada yang bingung dengan status Namja bermarga Lee ini? Yap! Dia seorang singleparent beranak 1. Kalau saja tak ada perbedaan prinsip diantara ia dan mantan suaminya, mungkin hidupnya tak akan setragis ini, hidup di sebuah mansion mewah, dikelilingi para maid yang siap melayaninya 24jam. Atau ia tak usah repot-repot bekerja paruh waktu untuk menyewa sebuah rumah kontrakkan kecil.

Nah, Kembali lagi ke masalah rumah. Sungmin dan Seunghyun-anaknya baru saja berkemas. Ia memang tak memiliki banyak barang-barang berharga, hanya sedikit pakaian, dan alat-alat sekolah SeungHyun. Ini adalah kontrakkan ketiganya dalam jangka setahun ini. Sekaligus kontrakkan yang mungkin paling seram yang pernah Sungmin tinggali. Bagaimana tidak...

 **Kontrakkan pertama-**

 _Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya cepat menuju kamar mandi, Matanya masih begitu sayu karena menangis seharian ini. Baru sebulan lalu perceraiannya usai, tapi masalah sudah datang lagi, Seunghyun demam tinggi. Demam yang membuat balita berusia 3tahun itu tak kunjung menghentikkan tangisannya sejak siang tadi. Alahasil Sungmin tak bekerja. Ditambah tentangga pemilik rumah kontrakkannya begitu ketus- ia terus saja memarahi Sungmin, berkata bahwa namja berparas manis itu tak mampu mengurus anaknya._

 _Tak ada yang lebih menyedihkan ketika melihat orang yang kau cintai sakit. Sungmin harus setiap hari bolak-balik Seoul-Daegu untuk memeriksakan Seunghyun, setiap hari-hari ia terus menggendong anaknya dengan menumpang bus menuju Rumah Sakit Seoul. Dimana mantan suaminya?_

 _Lelaki yang sungmin nikahi 4tahun lalu ini, pindah ke Jepang setelah perceraiannya. Karena perpisahan mereka yang-sedikit- kurang baik, Lelaki itu bahkan tak mengirimi uang sedikitpun untuk Sungmin dan Seunghyun._

 _Namun Sungmin tak pernah menyesali itu, setidaknya ia benar-benar bisa merasakan hidup setelah berpisah dengan suaminya. Tapi sekarang yang ia sesali adalah, Mengapa harus tinggal di Daegu sementara ia bekerja di Seoul? Ia tak mampu jika harus meninggalkan Seunghyun dirumah. Apalagi Ibu pemilik kontrakkan yang terus saja memarahinya, bahkan menjewer telinga Seunghyun- dengan alasan yang begitu sepele- Seunghyun merusak mainan cucunya. Sigh, Bahkan rasanya Namja manis itu ingin segera menjambak rambut ibu-ibu ganas itu. Tapi ia urungkan niatnya- Ia tak ingin membuat masalah dengan orang lain._

 _Akhirnya- setelah 4bulan bersabar dengan keadaan super menyebalkan itu, Sungmin memutuskan kembali ke Seoul bersama Seunghyun._

 **Kontrakkan kedua-**

 _Sungmin kembali mengurut dahinya pelan, Barusaja ia pulang dari minimarket tempatnya bekerja, dan mengambil Seunghyun dari ia harus naik darah lagi, Baru saja ia ke kamar mandi, dan merasakkan ada sesuatu yang aneh. Sesuatu yang membuat urat-urat wajahnya ingin keluar seketika, Dengan berapi-api, Namja manis itu melemparkan seember air kearah pelajar-pelajar SMA yang ternyata sejak tadi menguntitnya. Untung Sungmin baru membuka kemejanya-itupun sudah membuat para pelajar mesum itu mimisan dengan tak elit._

 _Akhirnya, dengan amarah yang sudah reda, Namja berusia 28tahun ini kembali berkemas. Ia merasa sudah kehilangan keprawannya untuk yang kedua kali, Ini memalukan. Malam itu, ia segera menelpon Jessica, teman kerjanya untuk mencarikan kontrakkan baru._

 **Kontrakkan ketiga-**

 _"Ini yang terakhir, Seunghyunie... Mommy janji tak akan ada lagi pindah rumah. Kita akan nyaman disini chagi" Gumam Sungmin yang kini tengah mendekap anaknya._

 _Jessica tersenyum melihat sahabatnya. Walau sedari tadi pikirannya mengganjal karena sejak ia dan Sungmin datang kesini, hampir seluruh penghuni di gang ini menatap tak suka. Wanita berambut blonde itu sedikit pesimis, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ini adalah kontrakkan termurah yang jaraknya paling dekat dengan mini market. Lagipula tak mungkin juga kan membiarkan Sungmin dan anaknya dijalanan malam ini? Menginap di kamar kosnya juga tak mungkin._

 _"Harusnya kau menurut saja pada Jungmo-sshi, Minnie-ah. Meskipun kau harus berbagi tapi setidaknya hidupmu tak akan sesulit ini, aku sedih melihatmu terus berpindah-pindah rumah. Lihat Seunghyunie, ia masih terlalu kecil untuk memahami kondisimu" Jessica mengulurkan tangannya mengusap puncak kepala Seunghyun_

 _Namja manis itu sontak menggeleng pelan, "Jess... aku sudah bilang bukan, Jika aku mau berbagi Jungmo, aku tak akan sanggup. Dia sudah menyakitiku terlalu dalam, Bahkan memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku muak. Hidupku hanya untuk Seunghyun sekarang." Sungmin menyunggingkan senyum miris,"Doakan saja ini adalah rumah terakhir... aku akan melupakan semuanya dan memulai kehidupan bersama anakku" lanjutnya_

 _"Arra... Arra... Aku mengerti Minnie-ah. Cha- tanpa kau mintapun setiap hari aku akan terus berdoa untuk kebahagiaanmu" Jessica bangkit, melangkah keluar lalu kembali dengan dua paperbag berwarna pink, "Nah, ini untukmu dan Seunghyun, Pacarku kemarin mengajakku ke Lotte untuk belanja, Tiba-tiba aku mengingatmu dan baby. Sudah larut... aku duluan ya Min" Setelah mencubit pipi Seunghyun, Jessica pamit pulang._

 _Hari-hari dijalani Sungmin seperti biasanya, Ia akan menitipkan Seunghyun pada Jessica setiap ia ada shift bekerja. Terkadang harus pulang larut karena mendapat shift malam sudah biasa baginya, namun yang berbeda adalah..._

 _Sungmin membenci ini. Suami-suami di gang tempatnya mengontrak ini begitu genit. Tak jarang mereka menggoda Namja manis itu ketika pulang larut-notabenenya istri-istri mereka sudah tidur-. Bukan tanpa alasan, Sungmin itu seorang single parent, dan mendengar kata itu saja- orang-orang sudah memincingkan mata, berstigma negatif._

 _Dan yang paling lebih parah adalah, esoknya Namja manis itu labrak habis-habisan oleh ibu-ibu penghuni gang. Mereka berkata yang tak pantas. Padahal suami merekalah yang memang genit._

 _"Dasar ibu-ibu kurang piknik! Harusnya kau menelponku dari tadi Min! Biar kujambak rambut mereka!" Sungut Jessica berapi-api_

 _Sungmin yang tengah membuat susu untuk Seunghyun berbalik, Sebenarnya ia begitu teriris mendengar hinaan dan tuduhan para wanita kurang piknik itu. Namun mau bagaimana lagi, ia tak ingin membuat Seunghyun dan Jessica ikut sedih._

 _"Kau pindah lagi, bagaimana?" usul yeoja berambut blonde tersebut_

 _Namja manis itu menggeleng sembari tersenyum, "Tak usah Jess, Lagipula aku sudah tak sanggup lagi menyewa rumah. Kau tau bukan... Seunghyun sudah hampir 4tahun, ini sudah waktunya ia masuk playgroup, Aku akan mencoba tenang menjalani semuanya"_

 _"Kau fikir aku tega melihatmu dilempari telur hah? Itu keterlaluan Min. Sebentar... aku akan telpon kakakku dulu, dia pasti bisa membantumu,"_

 **FLASHBACK END**

Semuanya telah siap, dengan menggunakan mobil milik namjachingu Jessica, Namja manis itu pindah kesebuah distrik yang masih dekat dengan kota Seoul, Hanya berjarak 10km dari minimarket tempatnya bekerja.

"Mom... Seungie ingin cepat macuk cekolah, Kata Jess noona... Seungie harus jadi anak yang pintal" Seunghyun memainkan kemeja Sungmin dengan imut- Dibalas dengan anggukkan dari sang Mommy.

Setidaknya Sungmin bersyukur, Seunghyun sama sekali tak mirip Jungmo, Sifat maupun Fisiknya adalah 100% dirinya. "Ne, tapi kau harus ingat Seunghyunie, Jangan nakal ketika kau sekolah nanti... Mommy akan sedih jika nanti kau nakal" Tangan namja manis itu terulur memeluk Seunghyun, mengecup puncak kepala balita berusia 4tahun itu

"Pacti Mom... Oia, Mommy kenapa kita pindah lagi cih? Padahal Hyunnie cudah punya teman dicana" Tanya Seunghyun seraya mengerjapkan matanya kearah Sang Ibu

"Disana banyak penjahat Seungie, Seungie tahu penjahat kan? Jadi Mommymu harus pindah" Jessica tiba-tiba menyambar.

Seunghyun hanya mengangguk kecil, tangannya kembali pada mainan mobil disebelahnya.

Sungmin menghela nafas lega. Untung saja Jessica bisa menyelamatkannya.

OoOoOoO

"Cha... Kita sudah sampai Seunghyunie" Seru Jessica seraya menggendong Seunghyun

Sungmin dan Namjachingu Jessica mengambil barang-barang dari bagasi.

"Sudah Min, sudah ada David yang membawanya, cukup buka pintu rumah saja- maaf ya kalo agak sedikit kotor... Eunhyuk oppa sedang hamil, jadi ia tak sempat untuk bersih-bersih disini," Ujar Jessica

Sungmin mengangguk, Ia melihat sekelilingnya, Rumahnya terkesan jarang ditinggali. Namun ini adalah rumah paling layak yang pernah Sungmin sewa, Tiba-tiba menelan ludahnya- Namja manis itu lupa, Bukankah ia belum menanyakan berapa biaya sewanya?

Pemilik rumah ini adalah Eunhyuk-kakak Jessica menikah dengan seorang pemuda dari Mokpo. Lingkungan komplek rumah ini terletak dibelakang pertokoan, Hanya ada jalan sempit yang hanya muat untuk mobil pribadi. Tepat diujung jalan ada sebuah Yayasan sekolah, Dari Playgroup sampai Junior High School.

"Tunggu apalagi, buka pintunya Sungminniee"

"Iyaa,"

-Skip time-

Setelah menata barang-barangnya, Namja manis itu melangkah kedapur, Menyiapkan air minum untuk Jessica dan Namjachingunya. Seunghyun? Namja kecil itu tengah tidur dikamar Sungmin setelah meminum susunya.

"Silahkan minum... Maaf aku tak bisa memasakkan sesuatu untuk kalian. Aku belum belanja... hehe" Ujar Sungmin seraya ikut duduk diatas permadani.

"Tak apa Sungmin-ah, setelah ini kami berdua juga akan dinner berdua, Maaf ya tidak mengajakmu" David tersenyum lebar- seraya merengkuh kekasihnya

"Gwenchanayo... lagian seharian ini kalian sudah sangat membantuku. Terima kasih ya... aku tak tau lagi jika aku tak mempunyai kalian berdua"

"Kau ini, sahabat memang harus saling membantu! Ehm... karena kamar sewaku jauh dari sini, jadi kalau ada apa-apa kau tinggal ke rumah Eunhyuk oppa, Ne" Jessica mengacak surai Sungmin gemas

Sungmin mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hari ini Namja manis itu memilih membersihkan rumah barunya. Memasak makan siang untuk sang anak, lalu kembali mencuci. Ia memang sedang tidak ada shift hari ini, jadi seperti biasanya ia akan seharian dirumah. Pergi jalan-jalan adalah hal yang Sungmin hindari selama ini, karena sudah dipastikan Seunghyun akan meminta macam-macam nanti.

Setelah menjemur pakaian didepan rumah, Namja beranak 1 itu bergegas masuk namun dicegah oleh kehadiran sesosok Namja berperut buncit yang membawa senampan kecil roti. Wajah namja itu tampak cantik dengan balutan baju hamilnya.

"Annyeong... Bukankah kau teman Jessica?" Tanya namja hamil itu ekspresif

Sungmin mengangguk, "Salam kenal, Aku Lee Sungmin... Ini Eunhyuk-sshi bukan? Maaf ya sudah merepotkanmu-" Sungmin membungkuk beberapa kali

"Hey.. sudah tak usah berlebihan. Oia, mana Seunghyunie? Kudengar sebentar lagi ia akan masuk tk bukan?" Eunhyuk tersenyum menampilkan deretan gigiputihnya

"Dariman-"

"Jessica banyak cerita... Ish, ngomong-ngomong terima kasih ya Sungmin, Adikku yang satu itu memang selalu semaunya... Bahkan ia tak mau tinggal di rumah lagi, Mau jadi apa lagi? Tamat kuliah saja tidak... kalau saja aku sedang tidak hamil Min, mungkin sudah kukirim dia ke neraka"

Sungmin menyipitkan matanya... Baru kenal saja, Eunhyuk-sshi sudah seberisik ini?

"Min?"

"Ah nee... Maafkan aku Eunhyuk-sshi, mari silahkan masuk, Seunghyunie sedang menonton tv sepertinya"

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan masuk ke rumah flat sederhana itu. Seunghyun tampak tertidur dengan remote tv ditangannya.

"Silahkan duduk Eunhyuk-sshi... maaf ya sedikit berantakkan, aku belum sempat membenahinya" ujar Sungmin seraya merengkuh Seunghyun dalam gendongannya- mengangkat tubuh namja kecil itu sembari menyibak surai halusnya

"Tak apa Sungmin-ah... jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel sshi, kita seumuran tau! Sayang sekali Seunghyunie sedang tidur... padahal aku sangat ingin bermain dengannya" Pemilik gummy smile itu tersenyum kecewa,"Tapi tak apa... aku akan main denganmu saja ya Min?"

"Eh? Tentu saja Eunhyuk-ah.."

Tak lama, sungmin kembali dengan segelas minuman dinampannya. Namja manis itu lega karena Seunghyun tampak begitu nyaman di flat barunya ini. Setidaknya jika suasana kondusif seperti ini selalu menyelimuti flat ini, ia tak perlu mencari kontrakkan baru bukan?

"Silahkan minum"

"Terima kasih Min ah, Oia... simpan kue beras ini untuk kau dan Seunghyun, aku baru saja membuatnya subuh tadi. Hah... setelah hamil aku begitu malas melakukan hal-hal diluar rumah. Bosan sekali..."

Sungmin menanggapi dengan menyunggingkan senyum kelincinya,"Aku juga begitu saat mengandung Seunghyun. Tapi menjelang bulan-bulan akhir kehamilan, aku malah sering jalan-jalan ke taman, sudah berapa bulan memangnya?"

"Tujuh bulan kalau tidak salah... suamiku menghitungnya dengan baik. Kau tau, ia masih sempat meminta jatah padaku beberapa saat ini. Hah... karena aku kasihan jadi aku berikan saja... Aku takut suamiku malah bertingkah aneh diluar" Eunhyuk bercerita dengan mimik serius

Ada rasa tertohok ketika mendengar cerita Eunhyuk, Ya... sepertinya ia akan teringat dengan sang mantan yang saat ia hamil dulu pernah bertingkah aneh diluar. Satu hal yang ia tau,

 _"Kekecewaan memang tidak pernah hilang, ia hanya tersimpan dalam kotak 'terlupakan' yang bisa bangkit keluar kapan saja."_

"Min?" Eunhyuk mengibaskan telapak tangannya kearah tetangga barunya

"Eh... oia, Eunhyuk-ah tau bagaimana cara mendaftar di playgroup didepan gang ini? Sepertinya Seunghyun harus segera mendaftar.. aku tak ingin ia terlambat untuk mendaftar di tahun ajaran baru ini" Sungmin mengusap lehernya

"Oh itu... bagaimana ya? Aku juga belum tau sih. Coba nanti kau tanyakan pada tetangga kita saja Min, Kyuhyun sepertinya salah satu pengurus yayasan... Dia itu sama sepertimu loh, duda tampan. Tapi belum memiliki anak, Ah... akan menyenangkan sekali jika nantinya kalian berdua berjodoh" Gummy smile itu terlihat lagi-,"Eh min... sudah dulu ya, aku harus memasak untuk suami tampanku... salamkan untuk Seunghyunie yaa... Anyyeong" Eunhyuk bangkit lalu diikuti Sungmin yang mengantarnya sampai pintu depan.

"Hah... Eunhyuk-ah ada-ada saja..."

0-0-0-0

Malam ini, Sungmin sedikit lega. Ia barusaja dikabari Jessica bahwa ia boleh pindah kerja ke cabang minimarket dipertokoan diujung jalan raya sana... sangat dekat dengan playgroup yang akan Seunghyun daftari nanti. Bukan apa apa, Ini akan memudahkannya menjaga Seunghyun sembari bekerja nantinya. Besok ia harus segera mendaftarkan Seunghyun- karena mulai besok Sungmin harus segera memenuhi shift seperti biasanya.

Sungmin menatap kembali Seunghyun yang tengah tidur didekapannya, Manis dan Tampan secara bersamaan. Banyak hal yang kini ia tumpuhkan kepada anak semata wayangnya ini, Tentang kelanjutan hidupnya nanti. Bagaimana lagi? Kedua orangtua Sungmin sudah membuangnya mentah-mentah karena orientasi sexualnya yang menyimpang. Dan perceraiannya 1tahun juga sudah merubah semuanya, Sekarang ini hanyalah Seunghyun yang menjadi prioritas hidupnya.

0-0-0-0

Dengan memakai kemeja putih ukuran anak-anak, Seunghyun mematut dirinya didepan cermin. Tak lama sang ibu datang menghampirinya- membawa dasi hitam yang langsung dikaitkan pada lehernya.

"Aku tampan sekali ya Mom..." gumamnya lirih, senyumnya tak berhenti terulas. Berulangkali ia mencoba berbagai pose narsisnya.

Sungmin yang melihat tingkah anaknya hanya terkikik geli. Bagaimana mungkin bocah sekecil Seunghyun sudah lihai berpose seperti itu.

"Ah... sole nanti aku halus menonton Siwon hyung lagi, Mungkin saja semakin tampan"

Sang ibu hanya sweatdrop. Seunghyun memang begitu jarang bermain diluar. Ia lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya di rumah untuk sekedar menonton penyanyi favoritnya-Choi Siwon.

"Sudahlah hyunnie, tanpa bergaya seperti itupun kau sudah sangat tampan bagi Mommy. Ayo... nanti kalau kesiangan malah Mommy tak bisa bekerja," Sungmin sedikit menyeret Seunghyun dari cerminnya menuju keluar rumah.

Yayasan pendidikan itu hanya berjarak sekitar 100meter dari rumah yang Sungmin kontrak. Seunghyun menggandeng tangan Mommynya sembari menggerakkannya kedepan dan kebelakang. Sampai disekolah Seunghyun buru-buru ditarik Sungmin ke ruang pendaftaran- yang ternyata telah dipenuhi puluhan orang yang akan mendaftar.

Seunghyun mengusap peluh keringat dengan dasinya- ketampanannya akan luntur jika harus mengantri seperti ini, matanya melirik kearah ruangan yang sedikit terbuka- sebuah ruangan yang dipintunya terletak papan bertuliskan "Grand Master". Kedua bola mata foxy itu menaruh perhatian pada ruangan yang bersebelahan dengan bagian tata usaha.

Dengan langkah kecilnya, Seunghyun memasuki ruangan ber-ac tersebut. Ia tak melihat siapapun di ruangan yang nuansanya penuh dengan aksen korea. "Segal sekali disini... maaf ya Mom, Hyunnie mau ngadem dulu... hehe" gumam bocah kecil itu seraya mengambil posisi berbaring disofa, mengambil remot serta menyalakan tv. "Siwon hyung jam segini sudah ada belum yaah..."

"YA! KAUUUU! SIAPA KAU? BERANI SEKALI MASUK RUANGAN TANPA SEIZIN KU, EOH?!" Suara berat itu menginterupsi Seunghyun- mata foxynya sontak membelalak lebar tatkala sesosok pria berjas hitam menatap murka kearahnya.

"M-Mianhae ahjusshi..." Bocah kecil itu bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya- menunduk lesu dihadapan pria berusia 30an itu

"Dimana ibumu? Cepat panggil kesini!" Titah pria itu angkuh

Seunghyun tak menjawab- tak ada jalan lain, ia memang harus memanggil sang Mommy sekarang juga. Ahjusshi tua itu terlihat begitu ingin meledak saat memergokinya. Dengan tergesa ia menghampiri Sungmin yang tengah mengantri. Tanpa babibu lagi- tangan mungilnya menarik tangan sang Mommy, menariknya menuju ruangan tempat Ahjusshi tadi.

"Ya... Seunghyunie.. kita mau kemana chagi? Mommy akan segera dipanggil nak-"

Sungmin mematung seketika- tatkala melihat sesosok Namja nampan dengan jas hitam legamnya.

"Selamat siang... Maafkan aku dan anakku seongsaengnim... k-kami tak bermaksud menganggu anda. Seunghyun hanya kepanasan tadi diluar... Jadi-"

Kyuhyun menatap kedatangan sang bocah kecil dengan ibunya- ehm- ia sedikit membenarkan letak dasinya- menyiapkan berbagai omelan kecil untuk menghukum ibu yang berani membiarkan anaknya merusak moodnya kali ini. Tak akan ia biarkan...

Wajah tampan itu sontak berubah awkward. Bagaimana bocah kecil itu memiliki ibu yang semanis dan seimut ini? Kulitnya bersih tak bercela- rambutnya yang sedikit panjang mencapai bagian bawah telinga.. belum lagi mata foxynya- bibir bershape M yang seakan memanggilnya untuk dijamah. SH*T. Ini memang tak bisa dibiarkan... untuk dilewatkan. Menyadari tingkah saltingnya dihadapan sepasang ibu dan anak yang kini tengah membungkukan tubuhnya berkali-kali. Kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum ramah.

"Gwenchanayo.. Itu wajar, Cuaca seoul memang sedang begitu panas bukan?"

Sungmin mengangguk, "Maafkan aku sekali lagi seongsaengnim... Aku janji jika Seunghyun tak akan lancang lagi masuk kesini"

Kyuhyun mempersilahkan Sungmin dan Seunghyun untuk duduk.

"Kalian akan mendaftar kesini? Kau membawa datanya? Biar sekalian daftar disini saja... aku akan segera memprosesnya-" Pria bername tag- Cho Kyuhyun itu bangkit dari posisi duduknya

"Ne. Tak usah repot-repot seongsaengnim... Aku sudah mendapat antrian di TU,"

"Antrianmu sudah lebih dari sepuluh orang sekarang, jadi jika kembali... kau dan Seunghyun harus mengantri dari awal. Oia, Sebelumnya... siapa namamu?" Tanya Kyuhyun tenang

Sungmin menghela nafas pasrah, akhirnya ia menyerahkan berkas pendaftaran Seunghyun "Lee Sungmin-imnida... Aku orang yang mengontrak didekat sini juga, seongsaengnim. Kemarin Eunhyuk bercerita tentangmu-"

"Oh.. Eunhyuk ya. Kalau begitu kita akan jadi tetangga dekat ya..." Kyuhyun tersenyum kikuk-tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptop-memasukkan data Seunghyun. "Nah.. sudah selesai, Sungmin. Kau tinggal mendaftar ulang saja di TU saja- bawa kwitansi ini ya, dan ini surat untuk daftar ulangnya" Kyuhyun melirik Seunghyun sekilas- sedikit menyeringai, "Dan kau Seunghyunnie... kau harus belajar dengan baik ya bersama ku" Lanjutnya dengan kembali menatap Sungmin.

Dalam diamnya- Seunghyun bingung. Seingatnya bukankah Kyuhyun seongsaengnim sangat marah padanya? Tapi kenapa begitu melihat Mommynya malah jadi aneh begitu?

0-0-0-0

Namja berperawakan tinggi itu masih saja tak menyudahi senyuman anehnya- Sekarang- Pukul 09.00 malam waktu Seoul- Ia masih saja terduduk di ruang kerjanya. Mengingat kejadian indah yang baru terjadi siang tadi- masih jelas diingatannya- Ternyata ia memiliki wali murid yang begitu manis saat ini. Hah... rasanya Kyuhyun benar-benar masih ingin berlama-lama memandang wajah cantik namja bernama Sungmin itu.

"Eh.. dia kan sudah punya suami, Anak kecil itu saja memanggilnya Mommy... Hah~ Pupuslah sudah harapanmu Cho!" Gumam Kyuhyun seraya mengacak rambutnya kasar.

Maklum saja, Sudah 2 tahun ini ia menyendiri. Pernikahan singkatnya dengan seorang yeoja kenalan ibunya tak berlangsung lama karena ternyata yeoja yang mengaku lulusan universitas Seoul itu hanya menginginkan hartanya. Ia memutuskan menenggelamkan dirinya dengan mengurus yayasan pendidikan milik keluarganya ini. Setidaknya ia akan melupakan status duda'nya yang terus menjadi ejekan tetangga-tetangga ekspresifnya.

Ya, setelah memutuskan mengurus penuh yayasannya- Kyuhyun harus rela tinggal jauh dari rumah besarnya di pusat kota Seoul. Mau tak mau- Namja kelahiran februari itu tinggal di rumah yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari Yayasannya. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tak begitu sering menyatu dengan para tetangganya yang rata-rata sudah menikah dan memiliki anak.

Tentu tidak lupa bukan? Ada Yesung- seorang pengusaha tahu dan istrinya yang melahirkan begitu banyak anak. Bagaimana tidak- diusia pernikahan mereka yang baru 4 tahun, mereka sudah memiliki 6orang anak. Tapi mereka masih saja tak ingin mengikuti program penahan kehamilan(?) dari pemerintah. Ada lagi kisah tentang pasangan suami istri yang barusaja pindah ke rumah yang tepat berhadapan dengan rumahnya 1 tahun lalu- Mereka adalah pasangan termesum yang pernah Kyuhyun ketahui. Bayangkan saja.. mereka tak segan ber-french kiss ria dihalaman rumahnya dengan pintu gerbang yang terbuka lebar- Kyuhyun sampai harus mendengus iri karena perbuatan pasangan mesum itu. Ada juga Si-China Zhoumi, sepertinya pria tiang listrik itu benar-benar tak memiliki perkerjaan lain selain menguntit Henry. Seorang siswa SMA yang bersekolah di Yayasan milik Kyuhyun. Memikirkan Namja China itu sungguh membuat Kyuhyun gerah, hampir setiap hari ia harus melerai Zhoumi agar tak mengganggu Henry yang hanya tinggal sendirian di rumahnya.

0-0-0-0

Sungmin telah bersiap dimeja kasirnya. Walaupun ini bukan kali pertamanya bekerja di minimarket, tapi tetap saja- Ia harus kembali beradaptasi dengan lingkungan kerja barunya. Tak ada bedanya sih, ia masih bekerja dengan bos yang sama, namun teman kerja yang berbeda. Sudah pukul 10.00 malam- ia masih setia dengan laporan kerjanya hari ini. Sesekali membantu Luna- rekannya untuk menata berbagai produk sabun.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju minimarket dipertokoan jalan raya. Ia masih belum melepaskan jasnya- karena ia memang belum pulang ke rumah untuk sekedar berganti pakaian. Kantung matanya menebal beberapa hari ini, ia memang sering kesulitan tidur karena sudah terlalu lama sendiri*nyanyi* ralat karena kebiasaan lamanya yang suka menghabiskan semalam suntuk untuk bermain game. Dia memasukan telapak tangannya pada saku celananya- berusaha menghindari udara dingin yang menusuk.

"Selamat datang... Selamat berbelanja" Sambut Luna seraya tersenyum. Diam-diam gadis berusia belasan itu mendecih pelan- lagi-lagi Kyuhyun seongsaengnim. Sebagai pegawai minimarket yang sering dapat shift malam- gadis berkacamata itu paham betul betapa seringnya Kepala sekolah tempatnya dulu belajar ini hanya membeli obat pelelap tidur atau sekedar membeli kopi seduh.

Tak biasanya pria berusia 30tahun itu mengitari rak-rak barang, melewati beberapa jejeran kulkas showcase yang penuh makanan. Seperti biasa lelaki itu akan membeli obat pelelap tidur, dengan kopi kaleng ditangannya. Kyuhyun melirik sekitarnya- minimarket tampak begitu sepi malam ini, Tak seperti biasanya... banyak para remaja yang singgah sekedar menikmati wifi gratis. Langkah kakinya terarah pada meja kasir..

"Selamat ma- Seongsaengnim?" Sungmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya terkejut.

"Kau bekerja disini juga?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari memainkan kaleng kopinya

"Seperti yang kau lihat..." Sungmin mengembangkan senyum tipisnya

Mereka berdua terduduk di kursi minimarket yang menghadap jalanan pertokoan. Mereka seakan kehilangan bahan topik pembicaraan- terhanyut dalam suasana dinginnya kota seoul.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan 'seongsaengnim' atau embel-embel sshi, Sungmin-ah... bukankah kita seumuran?" Kyuhyun memangku wajahnya menatap Sungmin

"Kan kau memang seorang seongsaengnim... jadi tidak salah bukan?"

"Aku tak suka terlalu formal, Min. Lagipula bukankah kita adalah tetangga?

Sungmin mengangguk setuju, "Kau biasa pulang selarut ini?"

"Iya. Lagipula aku merasa begitu tak nyaman jika harus pulang ke rumah... Ayah Seunghyun? Aku belum melihatn-"

"Aku sudah bercerai." Pertanyaan Kyuhyun dibalas Sungmin tanpa membalas tatapannya

"Maaf-"

"Iya tak apa... Oia, maafkan aku dan Seunghyun sekali lagi ya, Kyuhyun."

Mereka membicarakan berbagai hal tentang Seunghyun tanpa henti. Tentang kebiasaan Seunghyun- Hal hal yang Seunghyun sukai dan benci- tunggu... sepertinya setelah mendengar Sungmin sudah bercerai-gurat kelesuan diwajah Kyuhyun mulai terkikis. Namja pengampu mata pelajaran matematika dasar ini seakan ingin menghentikkan waktu-agar ia bisa lebih lama lagi berbincang dengan calon kekasihnya. Kalau saja disitu tidak ada Luna yang diam-diam mencuri pandang ke arah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin- pasti Kyuhyun akan lebih leluasa... tapi sayang sekali lagi- Sungmin harus kembali ke meja kasir!

"Sudah larut Kyuhyun-ah... kau harus ke kantormu kan besok?" Sungmin bangkit dari kursinya, "Aku harus jaga kasir lagi... Annyeong" Ia membungkuk hormat kearah Kyuhyun.

"Nde.. Annyeong" Kyuhyun tersenyum kikuk- 'Sungmin oh Sungmin... rasanya aku tak ingin malam ini cepat berakhir~'. Ia bangkit dari kursinya, menatap Sungmin yang kembali pada meja kasirnya. Hah... kalau saja nantinya Sungmin jadi miliknya- tak akan mungkin semalam suntuk ia biarkan Sungmin berkerja... Lebih baik menemaninya di rumah... Melayaninya... atau melakukan kegiatan manis lainnya. Sepanjang jalan pulang menuju rumahnya Kyuhyun seperti kembali pada masa sekolah menengah atasnya dulu... Ia benar-benar tak sabar menunggu hari esok- Pokoknya ia akan berusaha mendekati Seunghyun, Bocah kecil itu pasti sangat senang jika mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun adalah calon ayahnya' pikir Kyuhyun sombong.

 **TBC**

Gimana ceritanya aneh kah? Komentar ya... bagian mana yang miss yang mana nanti next chapter (insyaallah) jadi bahan acuan. Feel? Duh... kalian bisa mencerna cerita aneh ini aja udah syukur ya. Makasih ~

Always ship beloved KyuMin, Joyers!

Bbs- 14.22 / 180216


	2. Chapter 2

**POOR DADDY AND SWEET MOMMY**

 **CH. 2**

 **KyuMin Fanfiction**

 **Boys Love – Mpreg (Always)**

 **: Warning :**

 **Gaje – Aneh – Diksi amburadul – Sulit dicerna – OOC – Garing – No edit**

 **Rated : T (ak akan tetap)**

 **Cast :**

 **KyuMin , HaeHyuk , YeWook , etc**

 **Supports :**

 **Lee Jinki, Luna , etc**

Seunghyun memasukkan beberapa buku gambarnya ke dalam tas. Namja kecil itu memang sengaja tak membawa satupun buku tulis yang dibeli Mommynya. Ia benci menulis... menghitung atau hal-hal lain yang menguras pikirannya. Semalam- karena ia terlalu banyak memakan kue beras dari Eunhyuk- Namja kecil itu melewatkan tontonan wajibnya- Serial Drama yang dibintangi Choi Siwon. Moodnya sungguh jelek jika tak mengingat ini hari pertamanya bersekolah...

"Hyunnie... cepat sedikit chagi- ini sudah hampir setengah 8, kau bisa telat nanti!" Sungmin memekik melihat Seunghyun yang ternyata masih bergelinding ria di kamar

"Nde... mommy tidul lagi saja- aku bisa berangkat sendili"

"Tidak Hyunnie, biarkan mommy mengantarmu-lagian hari ini adalah hari pertamamu sekolah chagi" Sungmin tersenyum lalu mengambil tas sekolah anaknya

0-0-0-0

"Kenapa Sungmin dan anak-nya belum datang ya?" Kyuhyun sedikit berjinjit- mencari keberadaan pujaan hatinya diantara para ibu yang mengantar anak – anaknya.

Jinki yang melihat sang kepala sekolah kebingungan- berinisiatif tanggap dengan menghampiri sang bos, "Cari siapa Kyuhyun seongsaengnim? Sebentar lagi acara pembukaan tahun ajaran baru akan segera dibuka loh, Apa kata mereka jika Tuan Cho tidak memberikan sambutan..."

"Kau ini! Sok tau sekali... tugasmu hanya menjaga gerbang, tak usah mengurusi yang lain! Lagipula aku tak akan membuka acara ini sampai tamu spesialku datang- bahkan sampai kau menikah dengan ayam-ayammu!"

Jinki mendecih pelan dibalik topi kerjanya- Kyuhyun seongsaengnim dari dulu memang orang yang menyebalkan tapi ia baru tahu jika semakin tua,pria duda itu akan semakin menyebalkan.

Sungmin sedikit berlari mengimbangi langkah kaki anaknya- Seunghyun benar-benar membuatnya resah kali ini- Bagaimana tidak? Ia bersikukuh untuk untuk berangkat sekolah sendiri tanpa Sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang melihat kedatangan Sungmin refleks melambaikan tangan mencoba menyapa- namun sayangnya Sungmin sendiri tengah sibuk mengejar langkah kaki anaknya. Tak memperdulikan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi harap-harap cemas. Namja tampan itu hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan-menatap miris Sungmin yang kini telah hilang diantara barisan para wali murid dan anak-anaknya.

Setelah memberi Jinki deathglare karena telah berani meledeknya- Kyuhyun segera berjalan kearah barisan dewan guru yang telah berjejer menunggu. Jujur, Kyuhyun tak begitu suka berurusan dengan anak-anak tk- setidaknya ia akan absen dan memilih membuka tahun ajaran baru untuk siswa menengah pertama dan atas. Alasannya sederhana- mereka seakan monster monster yang berkonspirasi untuk membuat moodnya jelek.

"Kepala Sekolah akan memberikan sambutan untuk para calon peserta didik dan para wali murid... dimohon untuk memperhatikan" Suara seorang staff upacara terdengar, Kyuhyun sedikit merapihkan tatanan rambutnya

"Sebelumnya terima kasih untuk wali murid dan siswa siswi sekalian yang telah memilih Yayasan pendidikan Chosung- Yayasan kami memang tidak terletak di pusat kota seoul- Tapi jangan jadikan itu kendala untuk kalian berprestasi. Kalian sudah tidak sabar untuk belajar bersama para guru yang baik ini kan?" Kyuhyun membuka dengan ekspresi datarnya- tak ada Sungmin dibarisan. Seunghyun juga... sungguh ia ingin cepat menyelesaikan sesi ini

Seluruh siswa siswi tk itu bersorak- bukan bersorak gembira sih- tapi lebih tepatnya bersorak karena kelaparan, kepanasan, kehausan dan bahkan kelelahan. Mereka begitu tak sabar mendapatkan konsumsi pagi ini- sekaleng susu coklat dan roti sobek.

"Baiklah... saya ucapkan selamat datang di TK Chosung, Semoga kalian akan belajar dengan bahagia disini" Tutup Kyuhyun-peka dengan keadaan yang mulai tak kondusif

0-0-0-0

"Ya Tuhan Hyunnie... kalau sampai seonsaengnim tau kita membolos ke kantin bagaimana? Mommy sungguh malu jika nanti Kyuhyun-seonsaengnim melihatmu membuat ulah lagi, chagi.." Sungmin mengeluh- menatap Seunghyun yang begitu sibuk dengan kunyahan didalam mulutnya

Namja kecil itu hanya tersenyum jahil-, "sudahlah Mom.. lagipula hanya sebuah upacara- aku tak suka dengan acara seperti itu. Memangnya mommy tidak takut melihat pemimpin upacaranya?"

Sungmin mengernyit bingung,"Cho Kyuhyun seonsaengnim, kan? Kenapa harus takut?"

"Aish! Mommy ini belum pelnah nonton dlama ya? Jika seolang sepelti Kyuh-seonsaengnim mendekati mangsanya? " Seunghyun menghentikkan acara makannya- menatap Sungmin sok serius

"Sudahlah Seunghyun... Kau itu terlalu banyak begadang menonton drama-drama berlebihan di tv. Kau ini masih kecil chagi... jangan terlalu banyak memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu," Sungmin mencoba meredakan pendapat Seunghyun yang menurutnya berlebihan

"Mommy ini bagaimana? Hyunnie ini pelindung mommy! Mommy halus nulut kata-kata Hyunnie! Hati-hati dengan Kyuhyun seonsaengnim!"

Sang Mommy hanya beringsut membayar makanan Seunghyun. Mau tak mau ia harus segera menyeret Seunghyun kedalam kelas sebelum terlambat! Seunghyun hanya pasrah karena Sungmin menggendongnya dengan paksa.

0-0-0-0

Sungmin menghembuskan nafas lega- ia sedikit mengusap peluh keringatnya. Namja berusia 28tahun itu tersenyum puas memperhatikan Seunghyun yang tengah asik menggambar diantara para siswa tk lainnya.

"Melihat tumbuh kembang seorang anak memang hal yang paling menyenangkan,"

"Eh... Seonsaengnim?"

"Ne... aku melihatmu begitu bahagia melihat anakmu dari jendela ruangan- " Seorang guru muda menghampiri Sungmin- memberikan senyum lebarnya.

"Maaf jika kehadiranku membuatmu tak konsen mengajar, seonsaengnim..." Sungmin membungkukan wajahnya

"Gwenchana... biasanya wali murid yang baru mengantar anaknya masuk malah ikut duduk mendampingi, tapi setelah tau cara mengajar kami, mereka akan percaya meninggalkan anaknya. oia, kenalkan namaku Sunny- " Guru berusia 25tahun itu menjulurkan tangannya

"Ah ne... Sungmin imnida. Senang bertemu denganmu, Sunny-sshi" Ia menjabat tangan wanita dihadapannya

Seketika cuaca panas yang sebelumnya melanda kota Seoul tergantikan dengan feromon dingin milik seorang namja yang kini berjalan mendekat kearah Sungmin dan Sunny yang tengah berbincang. Mata tajamnya menatap tak suka kearah sang staff pengajarnya-, "Kau bisa kembali mengajar, seonsaengnim? Anak-anak sepertinya mengalami kesulitan.." Kalimat Namja berstatus kepala sekolah itu seakan menggiring Sunny untuk kembali ke dalam ruang kelas.

Dan sisanya? Kalian tau lah ya. Kyuhyun yang kini mencoba menetralkan degupan jantungnya ketika berhadapan langsung dengan sang pujaan hati.

"Maaf jika aku mengganggu kegiatan belajar mereka, Kyuhyun seonsaengnim. Aku janji... besok aku tak akan menunggui Seunghyun lagi. Lagipula anak itu sepertinya tak ingin aku menemaninya... " Namja manis itu berujar dengan nada yang sedikit kecewa

Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam seribu bahasa, mendongakkan wajahnya, "Nde? Jangan begitu Sungmin-ah... Bukan hanya kau orang yang menemani anaknya disini- lihat? Mereka bahkan begitu berlebihan, anak SD saja masih disuapi begitu..." Entah kemana nada ketus yang ia tujukan pada Sunny tadi- Kyuhyun terlihat tergagap, "Datanglah kapanpun kau mau, perhatikan Seunghyun- ehm- kau bisa bersembunyi saja sembari mengawasi Seunghyun"

Sungmin mengulas senyum, "Benarkah? Terima kasih, seonsaengnim. Aku jadi senang jika kedatanganku tidak mengganggu."

"Sama-sama, Sungmin."

"Oia seonsaengnim, sebagai permintaan maaf dan ucapan terimakasihku... eh- maksudku, apakah Cho seonsaengnim ada acara sore ini?" Sungmin bertanya gugup- Suasana koridor TK sedikit ramai karena ada siswa-siswi sekolah dasar yang berlalu lalang- sebagian dari mereka malah berjejer menonton sang Kepsek yang sedang pedekate

"Oh... itu- tentu tidak ada- Sungmin." Namja tampan itu menatap tajam kearah siswa-siswanya yang terus aja mengerling menggoda- kalau saja tidak ada Sungmin- sudah dipastikan ia akan menyuruh sekumpulan anak itu membersihkan ribuan buku perpus

"Kalau begitu... Jika Seonsaengnim berkenan, datanglah ke rumahku sore ini- makan bersama mungkin.. hehe. Cha- aku harus pulang seonsaengnim- Sampai jumpa"

'DEG'

Kyuhyun tersenyum sekilas- 'Sungmin- mengajakku makan bersama? Hanya berdua? Eh maksudnya bertiga bersama Seunghyun? Ah apapun itu yang penting aku bisa makan bersama' Namja bersurai sedikit ikal itu berbalik arah menuju ruangannya

0-0-0-0

Kyuhyun mematut wajahnya didepan cermin- setelah mengoleskan sedikit pomade dirambutnya yang sebenarnya jarang sekali di keramas. Bayangkan, untuk acara makan sore bersama Sungmin- ia harus menyuruh Jinki untuk mendadak membeli kemeja casual dan celana jeans baru untuk dipakai. Sejujurnya Kyuhyun merasa sedikit terlalu 'dewasa' untuk berdandan layaknya pemuda di serial-serial drama kbs- Setiap hari ia selalu mengenakan jas dan kemeja formal untuk mengajar. Sesekali sebuah kacamata tebal bertengger dihidung mancungnya- menambah kesan kaku diwajah yang tak pernah absen dari jerawat itu. Err... sepertinya sudah cukup membahas betapa exitednya Kyuhyun~

Kini, Namja berumur 30tahun itu melangkah keluar gerbang rumahnya- menatap puas sebuah rumah petak disebelah rumah Zhoumi. 'Ish bukankah pemuda tiang listrik itu sedikit psyco? Bagaimana jika ia berani menganggu Sungmin-ku? Tunggu Min, tunggu sampai aku bisa melindungimu tanpa batas apapun'

Seunghyun berjalan malas kearah pintu rumah- setelah membantu sang ibu untuk menggelar beberapa karpet- Wajahnya berubah masam tatkala mengetahui siapa tamu yang membuat sang Mommy begitu sibuk memasak berbagai macam makanan. Rupanya Kyuhyun seonsaengnim toh? Namja kecil itu tampak berfikir sejenak- 'Mommy memang tak pelnah nulut! Sudah dikasih-' tiba-tiba pemikirannya terhenti manakala suara merdu mommynya terdengar.

"Seunghyunie... siapa tamunya chagi?"

Seunghyun masih tak ingin bergeming sedikitpun. Kalau sampai mommynya tau ia tak membiarkan guru aneh ini masuk- bisa-bisa ia tak ijinkan untuk begadang lagi. Dengan berat hati, Seunghyun menggeser tubuh kecilnya, mempersilahkan Kyuhyun masuk.

Sebenarnya- Kyuhyun sudah merasa jika Seunghyun memang tak terlalu suka dengannya- tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Mau tak mau ia harus tetap berjuang mendekati putra dari namja yang ia cintai. "Kau tidak belajar, Seunghyun? Bukankah tadi tugas menggambarmu belum selesai?" Kyuhyun mencoba membuka suara

"Belajar itu malam seonsaengnim- lagipula hanya menggambar." Seunghyun berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Poor...

0-0-0-0

Bau harum masakan begitu tercium dari ruang makan yang sekaligus ruang tamu ini. Kyuhyun tak berhenti mengulas senyum. Ia merasa beberapa langkah lebih maju setelah mendapat kesempatan untuk dapat makan bersama Sungmin dan an- Tunggu... sepertinya ada yang tidak beres-

"Annyeong, Kyuhyun-ah..." Sesosok namja hamil muncul dari luar rumah- tersenyum lebar tanpa wajah berdosa sedikitpun

"Hay Kyu... kau sudah lama?" Ternyata sosok yang menyapa Kyuhyun tak sendiri, seorang namja ikan yang diketahui sebagai suaminya juga ikut menyapa Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menahan nafasnya pelan- sembari menggeser tubuhnya, memberi ruang untuk Eunhyuk duduk meluruskan kakinya. Ia masih mencoba mengingat ajakan Sungmin tadi pagi sampai-

"Yewook... Ryeowoon... jangan berlari seperti itu chagiiii~"

SH*T! Kyuhyun kenal suara lengkingan kelas atas ini. Lengkingan yang hampir setiap pagi harus ia dengarkan. Lengkingan yang membuat gendang telinganya –

"Eh.. Kyuhyun, Kau disini juga? Aku kira Sungmin-sshi tidak mengenalmu" Ryeowook berujar dengan enteng- menggiring kedua anaknya untuk duduk bersilah diatas karpet. Kyuhyun sedikit memincingkan mata tak suka – istri' Yesung ini memang sedikit frontal jika berbicara. Tak heran – Ia menjadi salah satu biang gosip bersama Eunhyuk yang satu spesies.

Lengkap sudah. Ini benar-benar diluar ekspetasi Kyuhyun- Sudah mendapat sambutan 'baik' dari Seunghyun- lalu didatangi oleh kedua pasangan yang selama ini dihindarinya. Sekali lagi- Kyuhyun harus tetap teguh, Sungmin sudah mengundangnya, siapapun pengganggunya.

Akhirnya Sungmin datang dengan beberapa makanan dinampannya- makanan-makanan tradisional korea yang jarang sekali Kyuhyun makan. Namja manis itu menata rapih hidangannya diatas meja- pendeknya. (ituloh yang biasa dipake sambil duduk). Ia melirik sang guru yang tengah terdiam tanpa kesibukkan apapun. Lalu menepuk pundak namja bermarga Cho itu.

"Wah... terima kasih Eunhyuk-sshi, Donghae-sshi, Ryeowook-sshi, dan Yesung-sshi... ah Cho seonsaengnim juga, maaf ya jika makanannya tak enak- soalnya aku tak terlalu bisa memasak"

Yesung menimang-nimang anak bungsunya sembari bersenandung kecil- sedangkan istrinya sibuk memberikan susu pada Jungryeo yang sibuk memilin kemeja longgar yang dikenakan Ryeowook. "Istriku jago memasak loh, Min" Namja kura-kura itu tak mengalihkan padangannya dari sang bayi,"Meskipun hampir setiap hari kami makan tahu- tapi Wookie selalu membuat kreasi yang berbeda"

"Tshih... Itu sih kau saja yang pelit," Donghae mencibir

"Aku hanya ingin lebih banyak menabung untuk anak-anakku saja kok... Justru kau itu, Bagaimana bisa mengambil banyak sekali kredit? Lain kali coba lihat keadaanmu... Hyuk-sshi itu sedang hamil tua-" Ujaran Yesung terpotong- seiring bulatan kue beras masuk sempurna kedalam mulutnya. Siapa lagi pelakunya? Sang uke, aka Ryeowook yang akhirnya hanya melemparkan deathglare pada suaminya.

"Maafkan mereka berdua, Min-ah. Mereka memang selalu membuat keributan..." Ryeowook tersenyum kearah Sungmin

"Eomma... mam... mam..." Kedua balita- Yewook dan Ryeowoon – mengoceh tak jelas,

"Ah... selamat makan!"

0-0-0-0

"Seunghyun mana? Aku tak melihatnya dari tadi.."

"Eh... iya ya, Mungkin di kamar, anak itu akan makan setelah benar-benar lapar kok- tenang saja" Namja manis bergigi kelinci itu menumpuk mangkuk kotor diatas meja.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7malam- Tak terasa ia menghambiskan waktu hampir 3jam penuh untuk berbincang dengan para tetangga barunya. Sungmin sungguh bersyukur- ia tak pernah menyangka mendapat lingkungan tempat tinggal yang senyaman ini. Eh.. Kyuhyun seonsaengnim kemana ya? Bukankah ia tadi duduk di sudut ruangan?

Sungmin menghembuskan nafas lega. Ia mengusap peluh keringat dikeningnya. Ia harus segera merapihkan rumah sebelum berangkat bekerja.

"Kau!"

"Seonsaengnim!"

Terdengar dua suara pekikan dari kamar Sungmin – astaga bukankah hanya ada Seunghyun disana? Dengan langkah tergesa- Namja manis itu melangkah menuju kamarnya. Sungmin berhenti tatkala melihat sang anak sedang 'bercengkrama' dengan seonsaengnimnya.

"Bagaimana bisa menggambar seperti ini sih? Lihat tugasnya... kau itu disuruh menggambar suasana lingkungan sekolah, Seunghyun. Ini apa yang kau gambar? 'Siwon daddy' Huh?" Kyuhyun menatap tak suka buku gambar yang ada ditangannya

"Ish! Kenapa lepot sekalih sih?" Wajah Seunghyun begitu murka- membalas tatapan Kyuhyun yang menyudutkannya

"Tugas ini dikumpulkan besok-, Cepat rubah semuanya!"

Kerucutan bibir Seunghyun semakin sempurna. Duh! Kyuhyun jadi ingat Sungminnya- karena kesal dengan kedatangan beberapa tamu tak diundang tadi- ia malah menghampiri Seunghyun dikamarnya. Masih jelas diingatannya- ekspetasi tentang bagaimana acara makan bersamanya dengan Sungmin- Kyuhyun kira, hanya akan ada 3 orang dimeja makan, Namun ternyata namja pujaan hatinya itu mengundang tetangga mereka.

"Kyuhyun seonsaengnim ini hanya ingin dekati mommy kan?" Namja kecil itu menerawang ke arah Kyuhyun-

Raut wajah itu berubah gugup- sedikit bersemu merah "Eh? Kau ini- cepat selesaikan tugasmu!" Namja bermarga Cho itu akhirnya bangkit- menyibak tirai yang menutupi kamar Sungmin.

"Maaf jika Seunghyun tidak mengerjakan tugasnya dengan ba-"

"Tidak masalah... aku yang minta maaf, Min. Sudah lancang masuk ke kamarmu... maaf ya" Kyuhyun tersenyum gelisah

"Aku justru begitu senang melihatmu begitu perhatian- Seunghyun sepertinya terlalu maniak dengan artis idolanya- Hah~ mungkin karena aku terlalu sering meninggalkan anak itu" Sungmin menghela nafasnya, "Terima kasih ya sudah datang ke rumahku, Cho seonsaeng..." Lanjut Sungmin dengan senyuman lebarnya.

'DEG'

Kyuhyun terpaku. Padahal sepertinya Sungmin belum mandi, tapi kenapa wajah itu masih saja membuat darahnya berdesir tak karuan? Ditemani cahaya didalam rumah yang sedikit temaram- tangan pucat itu terulur mengusap pipi tembam namja manis dihadapannya. Waktu seakan berjalan begitu lambat sekarang ini...

"Mommy! MAKAAAAAANNNN!"

Sungmin yang mendengar teriakkan itu tak menepis tangan Kyuhyun yang kini masih bertengger diwajahnya. Ia hanya sedikit menggeser posisi kepalanya- Praktis membuat namja Cho itu tergagap- tersadar dengan kelakuan genitnya. Astagfirullah... (ikut nyebut)

Namja bergigi kelinci itu menggeleng- berusaha meyakinkan pada Kyuhyun bahwa ia tak keberatan dengan perlakuannya tadi. Ya kalau terbawa suasana sih tak apa- Yang penting jangan terbawa nafsu. Setelah memastikan Kyuhyun keluar dari rumahnya- Sungmin bergegas menyiapkan makanan untuk Seunghyun. Lalu membersihkan diri- bersiap untuk berangkat ke minimarket.

0-0-0-0

Pukul 9.00 Malam waktu Seoul – Rumah Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun cinta kebersihan. Tapi ia benci bersih-bersih. Setidaknya sudah seminggu ini Ahjumma Park tak datang untuk bersih bersih dirumahnya- sehingga keadaan rumah berlantai 2 ini begitu tak terawat. Setelah pulang dari rumah Sungmin, Namja bersurai ikal itu membersihkan rumahnya sendiri. Mencuci piring yang keraknya sudah sangat keras karena dibiarkan 3hari tak dicuci. Tak lama ia memutuskan untuk ke toilet untuk bab- tapi sungguh sial memang- tissu toiletnya tak tersisa sedikitpun.

"Ya Tuhan... aku sudah tak taaahaaan!"

Tanpa babibu- ia berlari menuju minimarket di depan gang. Tak perduli dengan tatapan aneh dari Jinki yang kaget melihat bosnya berlari tanpa sendal- tanpa- bukan, lebih tepatnya Kyuhyun hanya mengenakan singlet dan boxernya saja. Astagfirullah... (nyebut lagi)

Kondisi minimarket masih sepi. Begitu juga jalanan gang, Orangtua memang lebih memilih mengurung anaknya ketika malam- hanya ada Jinki(satpam sekolah) yang masih mondar-mandir menunggu namjachingunya pulang dari kampusnya. Eits... Bagaimana keadaan minimarket sekarang?

"Andwaeeeee... Sungmin oppa! Cepat tutup matamu!" Suara teriakan Luna yang tinggi sukses menggelegar- Yeoja berambut pelangi itu segera menyeret Sungmin dari meja kasirnya- mengikuti gerakannya- berjongkok dan menutup mata dibawah rak rak mie instan.

"Luna-yaa... Wae?" Sungmin tak sempat mengelak- namja manis itu tetap mengikuti gerakkan yang Luna lakukan, mereka berdua berpegangan erat. 'Mungkin ada preman datang' pikir Sungmin yang sedikit bergetar.

Sang pelaku penyebab kejadian itu kelimpungan- mencari keberadaan pramuniaga minimarket yang entah hilang kemana-

"Ya Tuhan... aku tidak tah- Luna! Aku hanya ingin membeli tissue toilet! Cepat berikan! Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!" Keringat mengucur deras dari pelipis Kyuhyun. Kedua tangannya mencengkram perutnya erat. Ia berjalan tertatih menuju rak mie – dimana kedua pekerja minimarket bersembunyi.

"YA! SEONSAENGNIM! KAU INI SUDAH GILA YA!" Pekik Luna- tangannya masih berpengangan erat pada tangan Sungmin-matanya juga masih tertutup

"Akh... Kau?! Kau ingin aku menyuruh Changmin memecatmu hah? Cepat berikan tissuenya!"

"Tidak mau! Sana ambil sendiri! Dipojok sebelah kanan- didekat rak alat mandi!" Luna berteriak lagi.

0-0-0-0

Untung saja minimarket ini menjual handuk- Ya~ setidaknya dapat sedikit mengurangi rasa malu Kyuhyun yang akhirnya sadar bahwa betapa mengenaskan keadaan tubuhnya. Eh iya- karena sudah tak tahan lagi- akhirnya ia memilih memakai toilet minimarket. Jadi sekarang tinggal keluar dan membayarnya, bukan?

Kyuhyun memutuskan keluar dari toilet- setelah membasuh wajahnya dengan facial foam (entah milik siapa). Ia berjalan pelan- melirik sana sini- mengawasi apakah ada orang yang berbelanja. Ia mengusap dadanya- bersyukur. Namun...

"Eh... Kyuh ahjuchi?" suara Ryeowoon terdengar- anak pertama dari pasangan YeWook itu tengah asik menikmati es krimnya

"Nde? Kau? Bagaimana bisa ada disini?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada yang pelan-sedikit berbisik

"Oh itu.. eomma cedang membeli cucu untuk baby Yeonggu dan Yuuna-"

"Cepat datangi eommamu! Jangan bilang jika kau melihatku disini!"

"Tidak mau! Appa menyuluhku untuk tidak bohong tau, jucci!"

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya pelan. Memang Yesung dan anaknya sama-sama tak pernah cocok dengan Kyuhyun. Mereka begitu metrialistis- Lihat saja sekarang, tangan mungil itu dengan sigap menggapai uang 1000won dari tangan namja yang kini memperlihatkan wajah kusutnya.

0-0-0-0

Pukul 10.15 malam waktu Seoul.

"Justru jika Bos Changmin mendengar Cho Seonsaengnim melakukan hal seperti ini- bukankah ia akan bercerita pada seluruh teman kalian? Cho seonsaeng tidak malu? Ya Tuhan... kalo aku jadi seonsaeng sih malu sekali" Cibiran Luna disertai kikikannya kembali berkumandang.

Kyuhyun masih berusaha menampakkan wajah kalemnya. Walau bagaimanapun- Kini Sungmin masih berada dihadapannya.

"Oppa- kau harus hati-hati dengan ya, jangan berani mendapatkan shift malam lagi jika tidak ada aku- Disini memang rawan tua-tua keladi, lebih baik kau menelpon bos untuk ganti shift saja dengan pegawai magang" Luna yang kini berdiri disamping Sungmin memberi nasehat- namun dihadiahi deathglare dari Sungmin.

"Kau ini- lebih baik menyambut pelanggan saja gih- Kyuhyun seonsaengnim itu lebih tua darimu- jaga sikapmu baik-baik!" Namja manis itu sedikit mendorong Luna dari meja kasirnya.

Namja pemilik senyum setan dihadapannya hanya tersenyum puas. Kalau saja Luna masih menjadi murid di sekolahnya- ia tak akan segan menyuruh gadis itu mengepel seluruh toilet yayasan yang jumlahnya 130buah. Kalau saja ia tak takut jika Changmin menceritakan kejadian memalukan ini pada teman-temannya- tentu saja ia tak segan melaporkan Luna.

"Jangan pikirkan ucapan Luna, Seonsaengnim. Maklum saja ya. Hehe.. Tak usah sungkan padaku. Lagipula kau sudah banyak menolongku, Hanya saja lain kali jika memang tissue di rumahmu habis- telpon saja minimarket ini- nanti ada petugas pengantarnya kok" Sungmin mengulas senyum. Hah... rasanya Kyuhyun ingin kembali mengusap pipi tembam yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa semenggemaskan itu. Tapi jangan- ia tak ingin image'nya semakin jelek dimata Sungmin.

"Terima kasih, Ming"

"Eh? Ming?" Sungmin mengernyit bingung

"Ya.." Kyuhyun sedikit tergagap- "Itu- soalnya, di gang sebelah juga ada yang namanya Sungmin- jadi agar spesifik , mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu Ming saja, nde?"

Karena sudah tak nyaman melihat penampilan Kyuhyun- akhirnya namja manis itu memilih mengangguk saja. Ia tidak habis fikir- apa Kyuhyun tidak kedinginan 'telanjang' dengan kondisi yang dingin seperti ini...

"Totalnya 35.000won, Mau pakai cash atau kartu?"

"Cash saja..."

0-0-0-0

Mungkin bagi beberapa orang, Bekerja menjadi guru adalah hal yang paling membosankan. Sebenarnya pendapat itu memang benar sih- menurut Kyuhyun. Tapi mungkin dengan kehadiran bidadara yang entah jatuh darimana- pendapat itu mulai terkikis. Sebagai pahlawan tanpa tanda jasa- ia akan tetap berangkat ke sekolah dengan niat yang mulia. Meskipun hidungnya tak berhenti mengeluarkan cairan berlendir seperti pagi ini.

Cuaca Seoul memang sedang sangat labil. Siang hari akan terasa sangat panas- sedangkan malam hari akan terasa sangat dingin. Mungkin inilah penyebab Kyuhyun terjangkit flu hari ini. Dengan langkah tersendat- Namja yang kini telah mengenakan seragam kerjanya itu mengambil tas kerjanya. Hidung mancungnya memerah- Matanya yang tajam sedikit sayu. Lipatan matanya menebal.

Kyuhyun menggeser pintu gerbangnya pagi ini. Lalu menutupnya kembali tanpa menguncinya.

"Pagi ahjucci... " sapa Yewook dan Ryeowoon- kedua anak kembar ini mengulas senyum manisnya

"Nde.. pagi." Jawab Kyuhyun ogah-ogahan.

Tak lama sang tetangga baru keluar. Ya- Seunghyun. Mata Kyuhyun memincing. Mencoba menunggu Sungmin dari belakang Seunghyun. Namun nihil- sepertinya memang benar- Seunghyun akan berangkat sendiri ke sekolahnya. Pupus sudah harapanmu Cho..

0-0-0-0

Setelah menandatangi puluhan surat edaran. Kyuhyun kembali terduduk di ruangannya. Sudah sesiang ini tapi Sungminnya belum juga datang. Kalau tau begini ia urungkan saja niatnya untuk berangkat kerja- toh tujuan mulianya tidak terealisasikan. Masih pukul 10- lebih baik ia segera berkeliling ke area TK dan SD- Mana tau ada staff mengajarnya yang malah mencari keuntungan dalam kesempitan... seperti sunny kemarin.

Sepi.

Bell masuk memang sudah berbunyi sejak tadi- murid TK baru akan dipulangkan pada pukul 11 nanti.

Kelas Seunghyun. Tak sengaja Kyuhyun berhenti didepan kelas yang didominasi warna pelangi itu. Syukurlah... bukan Sunny yang mengajar. Ia lebih memilih menempatkan guru yang lebih berumur untuk mengajar di kelas Seunghyun- Ya sedia payung sebelum hujan gitu lah.

Setelah puas memperhatikan Seunghyun. Kyuhyun berbalik kearah ruangannya.

"Huatchim! Huatchim" Langkahnya terhenti- Harus bersin dengan gaya yang tak elit- Kyuhyun menunduk- mengambil sapu tangannya yang terjatuh- Namun~

*backsound Maudy Ayunda Tiba-Tiba Cinta* (abaikan)

"Sapu tanganmu Sudah terlalu kotor... seonsaeng..." Namja manis itu menyodorkan sebungkus tissue

"Eh? Ming?" lelehan lendir bening dari hidung Namja Cho itu spertinya berganti merah- mimisan.

 **TBC**

 _Pokokny yang kemaren udah review makasih banget yaa... favorit... follow... semuanya deh loooveee uuuuu. But... aku harap kalian masih ngarepin lanjutan dari ini. Nah kalo ini emang rada aneh (bukan rada lagi wooooy!) dan rada bikin kalian sakit kepala karena absurd bgt. MAAP YAA.._

 **| Ovallea | | LauraChoilau324 | leedidah | gyumin4ever | nurindaKyumin | PumpkinEvil137 | 137Wine | nuralrasyid | hanna | Pspnya kyu | Lalala | orange girls | Guest (Mingi6384) | Kimi | xxx | wdespita elfjoy | fani | Lee mingma | abilhikmah | TiffyTiffanyLee |**

 **EH... Minta Reviews lagi dong kalo mau dilanjut... kasih saran ya... kurangnya dimana**

 **Stay with KyuMin... Stay as Joyers neeee :)**

BBS. 160226. 20.39


	3. Chapter 3

**POOR DADDY AND SWEET MOMMY**

 **CH. 3**

 **KyuMin Fanfiction**

 **Boys Love – Mpreg (Always)**

 **: Warning :**

 **Gaje – Aneh – Diksi amburadul – Sulit dicerna – No edit**

 **Rated : T (ak akan tetap)**

 **Cast :**

 **KyuMin , HaeHyuk , YeWook , etc**

 **Supports :  
Jinki, Luna , MinTae, Jonghyun etc**

Berlari tak harus jauh. Berjalan tak harus dekat. Hujan tak harus deras. Gerimis juga tak melulu tentang tetesan air.

Begitu juga cinta- tak melulu cerita tentang muda-mudi yang baru mengenal cinta, atau kisah romantis ala romeo dan juliet. Cinta dapat berawal dari apapun- Bahkan hal-hal yang sebenarnya tak memungkinkan untuk menjadi benih cinta. Kesederhanaan. Entahlah... Kyuhyun berfikir- Hidupnya sekarang ini jauh begitu berbeda.

Tentang bagaimana ia menghabiskan 5tahun kuliah untuk menempuh s1,s2, dan gelar doctor. Hidupnya selalu dipenuhi wanita cantik. Ia berpenampilan maskulin dan trendy- mengenakan mobil sport pemberian orangtuanya. Mengenal lebih banyak orang- Menjalin hubungan dengan berbagai macam karakter orang. Memasang topeng palsu tentang kehidupannya yang jauh dari kata hangat. Terlebih banyak tuntutan dari keluarganya yang berlatar belakang pendidikan- sehingga ia tak memiliki banyak waktu untuk benar-benar 'hidup'.

Sampai suatu saat, hal yang paling ia benci datang. Perjodohannya dengan wanita yang entah darimana asalnya. Membuat hidup 'palsu'nya mulai terangkat kepermukaan- meluap- tak memberi kesempatan untuk berkompromi sedikitpun.

Ini hidupnya- Bukan hidup orangtuanya- atau hidup seluruh anggota keluarganya.

Tak melulu soal kebebasan yang ingin ia raih. Nyatanya- Kyuhyun lebIh memilih menjadi seorang kepala sekolah daripada menjadi dosen Universitas Seoul. Setidaknya Kyuhyun tidak ingin kembali- berbaur dengan kepalsuan dan topeng-topeng semua orang disana.

0-0-0-0

Keduanya terduduk disalah satu bangku kantin. Seperti biasa, Sungmin mengenakkan celana jeans dan kemeja santainya. Rambut hitam legamnya sedikit terkibas karena tiupan angin. Ia memangku wajahnya- memperhatikan gerak-gerik namja Cho dihadapannya. Pria yang berstatus sebagai kepala sekolah itu tampak begitu kacau. Hidungnya memerah sempurna- jangan lupakan sisa sisa lelehan lendir diwajah tampannya. Tatanan rambut ikalnya juga sangat memprihatinkan- tampaknya Kyuhyun lupa mengenakan pomadenya.

"Lebih baik kau beristirahat di ruanganmu saja- Cho seonsaeng"

Kyuhyun tersenyum getir, "Aku cukup disini kok- lagian ac diruanganku sedang rusak, tak enak jika harus beristirahat disana"

"Kalau begitu kau pulang saja bagaimana?" Sungmin mendekatkan dirinya pada wajah Kyuhyun, "Badanmu juga panas- pulang ya? Biarkan aku mengantarmu.." Setelah menyentuh kening Kyuhyun- namja bermarga Lee itu membenahi tissue bekas Kyuhyun tanpa risih.

"Tapi.." Sebelum Kyuhyun menyelesaikan sanggahannya- sepasang tangan mulus itu merengkuh tubuhnya untuk bangkit dari kursi kantin. "Kau harus menjemput Seunghyun.. Ming" lanjutnya lirih seraya pasrah berjalan beriringan dengan sang pujaan hati.

Terdengar siulan samar dari pos keamanan dibelakang gerbang- siapa pelakunya? Tentu saja Jinki. Ia tak menyianyiakan kesempatannya untuk membuat Kyuhyun semakin kikuk disamping Sungmin. Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan sekolah- Sungmin menyempatkan diri untuk menitipkan Seunghyun pada Jinki- agar anak laki-lakinya itu segera pulang dan tidak membeli mainan didepan sekolah.

0-0-0-0

Untung saja suasana gang itu sedang tidak ramai. Sepertinya keluarga Yesung masih belum pulang dari kiosnya di pertokoan depan, Eunhyuk lebih memilih mengurung dirinya dirumah menunggu kepulangan suaminya, dan Zhoumi pasti sedang menguntit Henry. Jadi Kyuhyun tak perlu menahan malu karena menjadi bahan gosip para tetangganya.

Selama tinggal disini, Namja berkulit pucat itu baru sekarang merasakan bagaimana hidup yang sebahagia ini. Memiliki tetangga baru yang semanis dan seperhatian Sungmin, yang menyempatkan waktunya untuk merawat dirinya yang sebatang kara ini (?). Dulu awal dia menetap disini, Ia harus terkena demam tinggi. Dan parahnya Yesung malah membawa Kyuhyun ke paranormal yang membuka praktek di sebelah kios tahu miliknya. Entah sejak itu ia bertekad untuk tidak sakit lagi.

Kyuhyun terbaring diranjangnya dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan- antara senyum senyum sendiri- dan menggigil kedinginan. Sudah sejam sejak Sungmin mengantarnya ke rumah, Namja manis itu malah berinisiatif untuk mencuci pakaian kotornya, Dan terakhir sepertinya Kyuhyun sangat beruntung hari ini- Sungmin juga memasakan bubur labu untuknya. Pikirannya melayang- membayangkan bagaimana jika suatu hari nanti- Sungmin bukan hanya menjadi tetangganya- tapi seseorang yang menjadi partnernya dalam membina rumah tangga.

"Seonsaeng? Kenapa tak dimakan sejak tadi? Tak enak ya?" Suara lembut itu mengagetkan Kyuhyun

"Ini enak kok Min, hanya saja..." Sedikit mengerjapkan matanya –sok- polos, Kyuhyun terlihat mencoba menggapai mangkuk bubur dimeja nakasnya

Sungmin dengan sigap menyanggah tangan Kyuhyun, "Biarkan aku membantumu,"

0-0-0-0

Seunghyun masih tak jengah dengan gerakan celingak-celinguknya. Bocah kecil itu sudah 15 menit bertahan didepan gerbang sekolah, menatap nanar para penjual merchandise bertuliskan 'Choi Siwon'. Jujur, selama disekolah ia merasa begitu tak nyaman. Pasalnya, hampir semua teman sekelasnya begitu mencemooh tentang kegemarannya menjadi littefanboy bagi Choi Siwon. Hei, wajar bukan? Anak seusia Seunghyun rata-rata lebih menyukai gundu serial animasi jepang. Untuk itu- Seunghyun memutuskan untuk tidak menjadi littlefanboy ketika di sekolah- termasuk dengan menahan nafsu untuk tidak menambah koleksinya.

Sekarang yang jadi masalah- Mommynya kemana? Bukankah pagi tadi sudah menjanjikan untuk menjemput di depan gerbang? Seunghyun mengusap keringat sembari mengibas-ngibaskan topi sekolahnya.

"Lho? Seunghyunie? Kok masih disini? Bukankah ibumu menyuruh untuk langsung pulang saja?" Tiba tiba sesosok petugas keamanan muncul dengan senyum lima jari khasnya.

Seunghyun mengernyitkan mata tak suka, menatap malas Jinki-si petugas keamanan, "Mommy menyuluhku untuk menunggu di depan gelbang, jucci ini cok tahu apa gimana cih?" Bibir bocah kecil itu mengerucut

"Eh itu ya, Maaf ya, Ahjussi lupa... Tadi- Sungmin-sshi menitipkan pesan, kau disuruh langsung saja pulang ke rumah.." Jinki kembali nyengir gaje

Kerucutan dibibir Seunghyun semakin sempurna- sudah panas-panas menunggu, eh malah telat dikasih info. Lagipula bagaimana merekrut pegawai yang IQ'nya menengah idiot? Dengan langkah angkuh-tanpa mendengar penjelasan dari Jinki, Seunghyun akhirnya memutuskan pulang ke rumahnya sendiri.

Jinki dengan langkah tergesa mengikuti Seunghyun- sungguh ia benar-benar tak ingat dengan perkataan Sungmin. Sesekali ia berhenti untuk mengimbangi langkah Seunghyun yang asal- "Sungmin-sshi begitu manis, begitu ramah... bagaimana bisa melahirkan anak semengerikan Seunghyun sih? Mirip Cho seonsaeng sa-"

"MOMMY!" Pekikan Seunghyun menghentikkan gerutuan Jinki- bocah kecil itu memang sampai terlebih dahulu, dan telah memasuki rumahnya.

"Ada apa, Hyunnie? Mommymu kenapa?"

"Mommyku hilang ahjucci!"

Seketika suasana gang yang sepi berubah menjadi penuh kepanikan. Sepasang bola mata foxy duplikat Sungmin itu bersiap untuk meluncurkan airmatanya, Kakinya menginjak-injak tanah bersiap untuk mengamuk.

Demi Apa... Jinki benar-benar kalut dengan kondisi Seunghyun sekarang. Sungmin hilang entah kemana. Dan bocah itu bersiap untuk mengamuk. Pandangan Jinki mengedar seketika- kerarah rumah bercat biru laut yang ada disebrang jalan- Rumah Kyuhyun. Ingatannya terputar sekelebat. Bukankah tadi Sungmin dan Cho Seonsaeng pulang bersama?

"Aku tau dimana mommymu sekarang, Seunghyun-ah"

0-0-0-0

"Ini sudah lewat dari waktunya Seunghyun pulang, Ming. Kau benar tak ingin menjemputnya?" Tanya Kyuhyun disela kunyahan buburnya(?)

"Kan aku sudah menitipkan pesan pada Jinki-sshi, Lagipula Seunghyun itu mandiri kok, walau sedikit cengeng sih. Tapi kau Sudah merasa lebih baik'kan, seonsaeng?" Sungmin mengulas senyumnya

"Sudah kubilang, tak usah memanggilku dengan embel-embel seonsaeng, Ming. Panggil Kyuhyun saja- aku tak suka jika kau terus formal kepadaku" Kyuhyun sedikit menegakkan badannya- menatap intens wajah manis namja sejak tadi menyuapinya.

Namja bergigi kelinci itu sontak memutus kontak matanya dengan Kyuhyun. Bagaimana sorot mata tajam itu berubah menjadi begitu teduh dan menenangkan? Suara tegas yang sedikit menuntut. Entah mengapa Sungmin merasa begitu berdebar sekarang. Sesekali- Namja berusia 28tahun itu meneguk ludahnya. Tangannya yang tengah memegang mangkuk bubur sedikit bergetar. Sampai...

'prakk'

Suara pecahan piring itu menggema di seluruh ruangan kamar Kyuhyun. Memecah keheningan yang beberapa waktu lalu menyelimuti ruangan ini. Namun tidak dengan...

Bahkan cicak-cicak di dindingpun seakan ingin berhenti sejenak untuk menyaksikan bagaimana tipisnya jarak antara kedua manusia yang kini- entah bagaimana telah bertindihan diatas tempat tidur. Kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkar erat dipinggang namja manis yang berada diatas tubuhnya. Jarum jam seakan terhenti pada posisinya- berusaha tak merusak setiap detik kehangatan yang mengalir diantara kedua namja itu.

Tubuh Sungmin seakan tergerak untuk semakin menghimpit namja dibawahnya, sedangkan Kyuhyun? Bahkan pria yang telah menyandang status duda sejak 2 tahun lalu itu merasakan getaran lain. Hanyut dalam tatapan tajam dari Kyuhyun- Tubuh Sungmin seakan melemas- Lututnya seakan tak mampu lagi bertumpu. Entah sejak kapan- tangan kekar itu berpindah kepunggung Sungmin, Bergerak halus mengusapnya pelan- tanpa berhenti menyelami sorot polos dari sepasang mata kelinci dari sang pujaan hati.

Merasa namja manis itu telah pasrah- Kyuhyun memberanikan diri untuk memindahkan tangannya ke area tekuk Sungmin. Mulai menghapus jarak itu dengan mengarahkan bibirnya pada dahi pujaan hatinya. Turun ke sepasang kelopak mata yang refleks mengatup tatkala bibir tebal Kyuhyun menyentuhnya.

'DEG' 'DEG'

Kyuhyun sedikit melepaskan ciumannya, beralih memandang indahnya paras namja manis yang masih senantiasa menutup matanya. "A-Aku mencintaimu, Ming" Suara Kyuhyun sedikit terdengar parau. Tubuhnya yang beberapa jam lalu terasa lemas tak berenergi, seakan mendapat sokongan tenaga. Dengan sigap ia membalikkan posisi tubuhnya dengan Sungmin, menjadikan dirinya berada diatas tubuh namja manis itu.

Langkah sepasang kaki mungil itu sedikit terseret- karena Jinki sepertinya sudah tak sabar untuk menemukan Sungmin di Rumah atasannya. Dengan sedikit mengendap-endap, kedua manusia berbeda umur itu melangkah masuk ke area ruangtamu, Memandang sekeliling. Sepi. Tak ada siapapun disini, bahkan sepertinya kamar utama milik Kyuhyun juga terkunci rapat. Jinki membalikkan kepalanya, bergerak menatap bocah kecil yang sedari tadi membuntutinya. Seunghyun terlihat cupal dengan tatanan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakkan, baju sekolahnya dibasahi dengan keringat, belum lagi sisa sisa airmata yang masih memenuhi wajah polosnya. Duh.. kalau begini, ia akan jauh merasa lebih bersalah- Meninggalkan Seunghyun tanpa menemukan mommynya.

Dengan langkah yang tanpa suara- Akhinya Jinki memutuskan untuk mendekati kamar Tuhan, ini akan jadi pengalaman terakhirnya untuk masuk ke kamar ini. Karena pengalaman pertamanya- Kyuhyun hampir memecat Jinki karena dengan lancang membuka kamarnya.

"Jika di dalam tak ada Mommymu... dan hanya ada Cho seonsaeng, Kita langsung kabur saja ya, Hyun" Jinki berbalik lagi, lalu berlutut- mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Seunghyun

"Memangnya- Ahjucchi takut yah?"

Kepala si penyuka paha Ayam itu sontak menggeleng cepat mendengar pertanyaan Seunghyun, "Tentu saja tidak lah! Cho seonsaeng justru yang takut padaku, Seunghyunnie. Aku kan aparat keamanan disini" ujarnya dengan nada yang berusaha meyakinkan

'Kriett'

.

.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA... SEUNGHYUN CEPAT TUTUP MATAMU!"

Beruntung. Tak ada anak kecil yang terkontaminasi dengan adegan dewasa dari kamar itu. Karena dengan sigap- Jinki berbalik dan menggendong bocah itu, menyerukkan kepala Seunghyun di dadanya. Lalu berlari keluar rumah- tanpa menunggu aba-aba.

"Jucchi kau itu bau cekalihhh tau" gerutuan Seunghyun menghentikkan langkah sang petugas keamanan, Bocah kecil itu terus memberontak dari rengkuhan Jinki. Tangan kanannya berusaha menutup hidung, sementara tangan kirinya terus memukul dada bidang Jinki.

"Eh? Ya Tuhan... maaf ya Hyunnie, Ahjusshi lupa hehe."

"Ahjucchi kenapa malah lali? Kita kecana tuh mau cali mommy... mommy bersama Kyu ceoncaeng kan? Ahjucci belsekutu dengan ceoncaeng nakal itu kan?!" Setelah bebas dari gendongan Jinki, Seunghyun semakin menatap selidik namja tinggi di depannya.

"Oh.. iya ya, kenapa tadi aku malah lari?"

0-0-0-0

Seunghyun yang kini didampingi Jinki berusaha tak berekspresi. Tangan mungilnya memainkan topi sekolahnya sok serius.

"Tidak seharusnya seonsaeng berbuat seperti itu, Hampir saja Seunghyun melihatnya tadi... Lagipula untuk apa berpura-pura sakit hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatian Sungmin-sshi" Jinki berujar serius, matanya mengarah tajam kearah Kyuhyun

"YAA! Aku benar-benar sakit, bodoh!" Bentak Kyuhyun tak terima, Namja bermarga Cho itu sampai hampir bangkit menarik kerah baju Jinki- kalau saja Sungmin tak segera menariknya

"Sudahlah Kyu, tak usah dipermasalahkan lagi." Sungmin menenangkan, "Kyuhyun seonsaeng memang sedang tak enak badan, Jinki-sshi. Dan.. Maaf jika Seunghyun merepotkanmu ya.. "

"Maaf jika aku lancang Sungmin-sshi, tapi- bagaimana ya? Oke.. aku tau kalian berdua sudah dewasa, tapi kumohon- lihatlah kondisi sedikit. Untung saja Seunghyun tak langsung memergoki perbuatan kalian"

Baik. Rasanya Sungmin benar-benar tertegun dengan perkataan Jinki. Namja manis itu masih setia menatap Seunghyun yang juga mengahadiahinya tatapan yang tak enak.

"Cudahlah Ahjucchi... Mommy tak mungkin begitu kalau tak ada yang mengajaknya" suara Seunghyun terdengar menyindir- mata kecilnya pura-pura tak mengerti tatapan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba kalut.

"Maafkan seonsaeng, Seunghyunnie. Seonsaeng tak bermaksud untuk mem- ah.. ma-maksudku... aku... Ya Tuhan"

"Intinya kami tak sengaja. Jinki-sshi, sekali lagi aku berterima kasih padamu, maaf ya jika Hyunnie merepotkanmu. Aku harap kau jangan berfikiran yang tidak-tidak setelah melihat kejadian tadi, Karena kami- memang tak sengaja" Sungmin memotong ucapan gagap Kyuhyun

"Tidak apa Sungmin-sshi, ah.. sebaiknya aku kembali ke pos saja. Permisi"

0-0-0-0

Seharian ini Seunghyun begitu sebal dengan Mommynya. Karena sepulang dari rumah Kyuhyun, mommynya tak kunjung menjawab, Apa yang Jinki pergoki dikamar tadi? Bukannya menjawab, Mommynya malah mengalihkan pembicaraan, rona wajahnya bersemu merah. Dari awal ia memang mencium gelagat yang sangat negatif dari Kepala sekolahnya itu. Dulu- walaupun ia masih terbilang sangat kecil, Seunghyun paham betul bagaimana cara ibunya merespon tindakan seseorang, Baik respon yang suka maupun tidak. Hey, tapi yang ditujukan ibunya kepada Kyuhyun itu respon yang berlebihan.. sangat... terlalu berlebihan untuk sekedar tetangga baru. Dan bagi Seunghyun, itu adalah hal yang sungguh berbahaya. Sungguh ia juga ingin keluarga yang lengkap seperti dulu- Mommy dan Daddynya yang lengkap. 24jam yang selalu ia habiskan dengan sang Mommy- tapi sekarang berbeda, Daddynya sudah meninggalkan mereka berdua, Tak akan ada lagi orang yang membuat mommynya harus menangis setiap malam hari tiba. Maka dari itu... jangan bermimpi untuk masuk ke dalam hidup Mommynya... Karena Seunghyun sepertinya tak ingin ada Daddy baru Appa baru Abeoji baru.. apalagi jika Kyuhyun.

Seunghyun menyudahi lamunan panjangnya, Namja kecil itu beringsut menata kembali alat-alat gambarnya. Sudah malam- waktunya untuk menonton drama korea -_-. Sembari melirik jam dinding- bocah kecil itu melangkah ke luar kamarnya, Jam segini pasti mommynys sudah berangkat kerja.

0-0-0-0

Hari ini terasa begitu berat bagi Sungmin, karena di rumah- Seunghyun tiada hentinya meruntut pertanyaan mengenai kejadian tadi siang. Duh kan... ingatannya kembali terputar. Namja manis itu menatap kosong layar computernya- Perbuatannya dan Kyuhyun memang hampir diluar batas- Wajar jika Jinki terus saja memberikan petuahnya- beruntungnya lagi Seunghyun tak sempat melihat adegan 'lovey dovey'nya dengan seonsaeng bermarga Cho itu.

"Apa Cho Kyuhyun menyukaiku ya..."

"Bukanlagi oppa! Dia begitu tergila-gila padamu!" seruan dari gudang mengagetkan Sungmin, Luna- dasar telinga over peka

"Aku belum cerita kan ya? Cho seonsaeng itu sungguh mengerikan, oppa. Dia itu aneh, kadang suka berteriak sendiri dari ruangan kerjanya- apalagi jika kau masuk rumahnya- kudengar ia menyimpan banyak hal-hal yang gaib" Yeoja berkucir kuda itu berjalan mendekati meja kasir- kemudian berjongkok dengan asiknya

"Itu gossip, Luna-yah!"

"Aku mendengarnya dari satpam sekolah kok- dia itu orang yang paling dekat dengan Cho seonsaeng- eh! Oppa tau darimana itu hanya gossip? Oppa tidak diculiknya lalu diseret masuk ke dalam rumahnya 'kan?" Luna Bangkit lalu menatap Sungmin tak percaya

Ya Tuhan. Jika terus seperti ini tak lama lagi Sungmin akan segera pensiun karena setiap hari mendengar suara Luna yang merdunya diluar jangkauan manusia(?). Dengan ekspresi yang berusaha datar- akhirnya Sungmin meninggalkan Luna yang tengah kepo tingkat dewa.

"Oppaaaaa!"

0-0-0-0

"Kuharap Jinki tak akan bermulut ember lagi- jangan sampai eomma tau aku hampir saja lepas kendali.." Kyuhyun duduk di meja makannya- bukan untuk makan karena hari ini Ahjumma masih saja tak berangkat, "Andwaeyo, Mana berani Jinki melaporkanku pada eomma? Bernafas didepannya saja tak mampu.. haha" Gumamnya lagi seraya tertawa gaje.

"Tapi... Tubuh Sungmin wangi sekali ya? Ya Tuhan... memikirkannya membuatku semakin gila, Belum lagi wajahnya, Semoga saja Sungmin tak marah padaku karena kejadian tadi, Tapi jika dipikirkan- ini akan membuat Seunghyun semakin tak suka padaku karena image'ku jelek-" Pria itu meneguk air putihnya,"Ah yang penting Sungmin sudah semakin dekat denganku- Maafkan calon Daddy barumu ini, Hyunnie... Daddy tak mesum sungguh! Hanya saja Mommymu memang merubah segalanya~"

Sudah pukul 9malam. Ada baiknya mencari santapan(?) untuk makan malam. Karena tak ingin diledek Ahjumma pemilik kedai di pertokoan depan- akhirnya Kyuhyun mengajak Jinki. Hanya Jinki- karena tak ada lagi yang bisa ia ajak. Mereka berdua berjalan beiringan menuju kedai- melewati minimarket tempat Sungmin bekerja yang kondisinya sedang ramai pengunjung.

Karena diliputi rasa keingintahuan yang tinggi, Kyuhyun akhirnya menyuruh Jinki untuk pergi duluan ke kedai- menemui Sungmin- bukan ide yang buruk bukan? Sampai di ambang pintu kaca minimarket- Kyuhyun sedikit tertegun. Sungmin marah tidak ya? Atau Sungmin akan menghiraukannya? Namun pikiran itu buyar tatkala menyadari segerombolan siswa SMA ChoSung sedang sibuk menggoda seseorang dibalik meja kasir. Dengan langkah yang angkuh namja Cho itu berjalan mendekati meja kasir. Dengan berhati-hati- tanpa suara sedikitpun.

"Sungmin hyung- kau selalu terlihat manis dengan seragam kerjamu... besok biarkan kami kesini lagi, nde?" si Blonde meletakkan satu sikunya dimeja kasir memandang Sungmin yang berusaha sibuk dengan layar komputernya

"Ya! Enak saja- besok itu giliranmu membersihkan kamar mandi asrama tau! Besok jadwalku kosong- tugas juga tak ada... Sungminnie hyung aku mau loh bantu-bantu disini jika dibutuhkan. Ya 'kan Luna-sshi?" Namja yang lebih tinggi ikut menaruh sikunya- berusaha merebut perhatian namja manis dihadapannya

"Hiks... Huwaaaa... Minho hyung, kau lebih menyukai Sungmin hyung daripada aku?" Tiba-tiba sesosok namja cantik yang tengah membawa beberapa kotak susu muncul dibelakang Minho

"Taemin-ah? Mianhae chagi... jeongmal mianhae... ta-tadi hyung hanya bercanda saja- kau jangan menangis nde? Besok hyung tak akan kemana-mana kok, seharian kita ke Lotte, kau mau?"

Singkat cerita akhirnya Minho mampu menjinakkan Taemin yang siap memporakporandakan minimarket. Sungguh, setelah ini ia harus segera ke gereja untuk berdoa dan bersyukur, karena bukan hanya selamat dari amukan namjachingunya- ia juga selamat dari hukuman Kyuhyun seonsaengnim yang ternyata 'menanti'di ambang pintu. Begitu juga siswa lain- setelah mendapatkan kode dari teman yang mengetahui keberadaan sang kepala sekolah- mereka lari terbirit-birit. Kini, hanya tinggal Jonghyun- sang kepala geng yang masih setia berdiri didepan kasir.

"Mereka semua terlalu pecundang, hyung. Jangan sampai kau mendapatkan namjachingu seperti mereka... ada pejantan tangguh sepertiku yang setia memujamu(hoeeek)" Jonghyun menarik kedua kerahnya agar lebih tegak.

Sungmin hanya terkikik kecil. Namun raut wajahnya berubah seketika melihat Kyuhyun yang entah kapan tiba tiba sudah berdiri tepat dibelakang Jonghyun.

"Hyung pendiam sekali ya? Ah tapi tak apa... aku tak mau mempunyai namjachingu seperti Taemin itu, dia terlalu cerewet, seperti Luna-sshi juga... hahahahah-"

"Malam... Jonghyun-sshi?"

"Eh? Cho seonsaeng? ... se-sepertinya saya harus segera pergi... ibu kepala asrama sudah menunggu. Anyeong~" Jonghyun menata kembali kerahnya, mengancingkan kedua kancing paling atas kemejanya

0-0-0-0

Setelah menarik kursi di teras minimarket, Sungmin mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk duduk. Jinki barusaja datang membawa bon notanya kepada Kyuhyun- sedikit merutukki Kyuhyun karena sudah tega membiarkannya menunggu lama- sampai hampir diusir oleh Ahjumma pemilik kedai.

"Kau begitu disegani murid-muridmu, Kyu"

"Tidak... mereka itu, sama sekali tak menyeganiku. Mereka hanya takut aku akan memanggil wali murid mereka" Kyuhyun tersenyum hambar, mengalihkan pandangannya kearah wajah manis disebelahnya

"Kyu?" , "Ming?" Pandangan keduanya bertemu.

"Kau saja duluan, Kyu-"

"Mianhae.."

"Untuk?" Mata Foxy Sungmin sedikit menyipit

"Semuanya... aku benar-benar tak bisa menahan diriku, Ming. A-Aku tau ini semua terlalu cepat tapi- pernyataanku saat dikamarku tadi siang- aku sungguh-sungguh.."

"Arraseo.. " Namja manis bersurai hitam itu mengangguk

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang... Kita- Ah, Yang penting kita- kau sudah tau perasaanku padamu'kan?"

"Nde... lalu?"

 _"Jangan berikan hatimu- pada siapapun selain aku"_

Sungmin mematung. Sudah 5menit sejak kepergian Kyuhyun. Tapi ia masih belum dapat mencerna perkataan namja tampan itu. Mata kelincinya tak berhenti mengerjap, Ia bahkan belum genap seminggu pindah kesini, tapi mengapa masalah besar ini datang? Masalah yang berhubungan dengan hatinya. Seharusnya tidak seperti ini- Sungmin memijit pelan pelipisnya. Belum lagi harus memikirkan Seunghyun yang tak akan diam sebelum menemukkan jawabannya.

0-0-0-0

TBC

0-0-0-0

Gamau bilang apa2, Ini chapter emang ancuuuur banget ya.

Makasih buat yg udah komen,favorit,follow dkk kemaren saya seneng deh ah *gila* maap lg gabisa nyebutin satu2.

 **Buat LauraChoilau324 : Maap yaa, emang nih Seunghyun ajaib bgt. Gatau deh itu perbaikannya gmn. Tapi yg jelas dia cadel gabisa ngomong R sama S. Ya kan, Hyun? (Iyadeh biar cepet)**

 **Give your reviews, and i'll give next chapter**

 **Stay ship beloved KyuMin~ Love u Joyersss**

 **Bbs.160310.23:08**


	4. Chapter 4

**POOR DADDY AND SWEET MOMMY**

 **CH. 4**

 **KyuMin Fanfiction**

 **Boys Love – Mpreg (Always)**

 **: Warning :**

 **Gaje – Aneh – Diksi amburadul – Sulit dicerna – OOC – Garing – No edit**

 **Rated : T (ak akan tetap)**

 **Cast :**

 **KyuMin , HaeHyuk , YeWook , etc**

 **Supports :**

 **Lee Jinki, Luna , etc**

 **-0-0-0-0-**

Sudah lebih dari sebulan Sungmin tinggal di rumah sewaannya. Yah... waktu yang biasanya menjadi momok menakutkan- karena biasanya Sungmin dan anaknya akan mulai merasa tak nyaman dengan tempat tinggal mereka. Kalian tau? Rumah adalah tempat seseorang untuk pulang- melupakan sejenak masalah-masalah mereka di luar sana, tapi tidak bagi Namja yang berstatus sebagai singleparent itu, Sungguh... ia justru menangis jika pulang mendapati Seunghyun yang menunggunya sampai tertidur tanpa alas.

Hei, tapi tidak dengan rumah sewaannya kali ini. Sudah sebulan ini Seunghyun tak menunggunya pulang, Bocah kecil itu jauh lebih tenang sekarang... tenang dihadapannya. Kejadian di rumah Kyuhyun waktu itu membuatnya sedikit sadar. Sadar akan jarak yang memang harus ada diantara dia dan tetangga barunya itu. Alih-alih membalas pernyataan cinta sang tetangga, Justru Sungminlah yang sekarang memberi batas dalam hubungan mereka. Ya... hubungan, hubungan antara kepala sekolah dengan wali murid.

Pagi ini, setelah mengantar Seunghyun ke sekolahnya, Sungmin bergegas pulang menuju rumahnya. Janjinya menemani Eunhyuk di rumah harus dipenuhi, karena namja gummy smile itu tengah memasuki bulan terakhir masa kehamilannya. Donghae memang sengaja menyuruh tetangga barunya itu untuk menemani istri'nya selama ia bekerja, Walau bagaimanapun Sungmin juga pernah mengandung bukan?

"Wajahmu terlihat begitu pucat, Hyuk-ah... perbanyak makan buah, nde. Aku menaruhnya di kulkas, Jika nanti malam kau menginginkannya, bilang saja pada Donghae-sshi." Suara khas Sungmin terdengar dikamar Eunhyuk.

Senyum tipis mengukir diwajah sang 'ibu' hamil."Gomawo... kau baik sekali, minnie-ah.. oia, apa Jessica menghubungimu? Sejak subuh tadi gadis gila itu belum terlihat juga.. hgngh" Eunhyuk sedikit mengerang seiring tubuhnya yang mencoba berganti posisi yang lebih nyaman

"Jessica? Tidak... memangnya kau menyuruhnya apa sih?"

"Aku hanya menyuruhnya membeli durian saja ... yang langsung dipetik Jessica tapi hehe"

Sungmin menatap malas Eunhyuk- pantas saja Jessica belum pulang, akan sangat sulit untuk mencari buah durian ditengah musim dingin seperti ini. "Sebentar ya Hyuk, sepertinya aku lupa mengunci pintu rumahku" Sungmin yang terduduk di samping ranjang melenggang pergi setelah mendapat anggukan dari Eunhyuk.

0-0-0-0

"Untung saja disini aman," Dengan hati-hati namja manis itu meletakkan kunci rumahnya dibawah keset,"Biar Seunghyun bisa membukanya sendiri..."

Namja pemilik wajah cute itu mempercepat langkah kakinya tatkala mendengar desisan keras dari kamar Eunhyuk. Otaknya sudah berfikir terlalu jauh mendengar suara rintihan itu, Penyesalan karena ia sudah ceroboh meninggalkan Eunhyuk sendirian di kamar.

"Ya Tuhan! Hyuk.."

Sepasang mata foxy itu refleks membelalak lebar, Tertuju pada namja hamil yang kini tengah terbaring lemah. Eunhyuk terus mengigit bibirnya- seakan menahan sakit yang amat sangat, Sesekali ia meringis kesakitan, dengan wajah yang penuh peluh keringat.

Dengan sigap, Sungmin menempatkan kepala Eunhyuk tepat dipangkuannya menangkup kedua pipi Eunhyuk yang sedikit tembam karena sedang hamil. "Kau dengar aku, Hyuk-ah? Ambil nafasmu dengan benar... Iya seperti itu... lanjutkan.. lebih tenang"

Eunhyuk terus mengikuti intruksi Sungmin, walau ia sudah kepayahan mengambil nafas, Namja bergummysmile tetap mencoba tenang. Matanya tertuju pada darah yang mengotori sprei putih yang ia pakai... Ya Tuhan, jika seperti ini~ "Minh... ahhh, akh..uu se.. ha.. rus.. me..lahir..khanh"

Melihat keadaan Eunhyuk yang semakin tak memungkinkan, Namja bermarga Lee itu menyambar ponselnya. Mencoba menghubungi Donghae maupun Jessica, Namun nihil... mereka tak menjawab panggilannya sama sekali. Bahkan ia juga menelpon Jinki- tapi masih tak mendapat respon. Akhirnya dengan hati-hati, Sungmin memindahkan kepala Eunhyuk. Kemudian bangkit menuju keluar rumah, mencari bantuan.

Ya Tuhan. Rasanya Sungmin ingin menjerit sekarang. Tak ada satupun orang yang terlihat disekeliling gang, Ia menepuk dahinya. Ini kan masih jam anak untuk sekolah.. benar Yesung dan Ryeowook sepertinya juga sedang di kiosnya. Kyuhyun! Ia! Harusnya Kyuhyun ada di rumah.. jika ia tak ke sekolah juga sih. Tapi ini genting! Keadaan Eunhyuk sudah sekritis itu... Dengan langkah tergesa, akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu rumah Kyuhyun.

0-0-0-0

Dengan wajah memerah, Kyuhyun menopang tubuh Eunhyuk yang berat badannya hampir 90kg, Langkahnya terasa begitu berat seiring dengan beban yang ia tanggung. Selain Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun juga harus mengatur nafasnya, "Hyukjae-sshi.. hah... seharusnya kau mengatakan pada Donghae-sshi kalau kau akan melahirkan hari ini" Dengan desahan berat, Kyuhyun terus melangkah, rasanya jarak dari kamar Eunhyuk ke garasi mobilnya terasa begitu jauh.

Sungmin telah bersiap di dalam mobil, memangku tubuh Eunhyuk. Sedangkan Kyuhyun segera berlari menyambar kursi kemudinya. Sesekali ia melirik Eunhyuk dan Sungmin dibelakang 'Sungmin lucu sekali, bagaimana ia ikut mengambil nafas seperti Eunhyuk saja" seulas senyuman mengukir dibibir tebal Kyuhyun.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin segera membawa Eunhyuk ke IGD. Namun dokter jaga memberi intruksi untuk segera melakukan operasi caecar kepada Eunhyuk, mereka berdua saling melempar pandangan tatkala sang Perawat menyodorkan sebuah surat persetujuan untuk melakukan operasi kepada 'istri' dari Donghae itu.

"Tanda tangani, Kyuhyun-ah!" Sungmin melempar tatapan memohon

"Nde? Kenapa harus aku? Aku ini bukan suaminya, suster.. di-dia.." Kyuhyun memutus ucapannya dengan ekspresi ternganga, 'Shit! Kumohon, Ming.. jangan keluarkan sengatan aegyomu saat ini'

Perawat muda itu berjalan menuju ruangan dokter, menyampaikan surat persetujuan operasi. Meninggalkan kedua insan manusia yang kini tengah terduduk cemas dikursi panjang bangsal rumah sakit. Si namja manis masih menundukkan wajahnya, sesekali menyeka poninya yang menjuntai sedikit kebawah.

"Semoga persalinan Hyuk-sshi berjalan lancar"

Sungmin mendongak, rupanya Kyuhyun telah berdiri dihadapannya kini. "Amin... semoga tak ada kendala sedikitpun, Bagaimana... apa Donghae-sshi sudah menjawab panggilanmu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng,"Belum... tapi aku sudah menghubungi kantornya, mungkin akan sampai setengah jam lagi,"

Namja berwajah aegyo itu mengulum bibirnya, "Kau sudah makan belum? Aku akan ke kantin sebentar... kau mau ikut?"

"Ya"

0-0-0-0

Sedikit melupakan keadaan Eunhyuk yang kini tengah ditangani dokter sekarang, Akhirnya Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sedikit bernafas lega mendengar Donghae yang akhirnya datang menemui istrinya. Menikmati ramen dan softdrink, keduanya fokus dengan santapan masing-masing. Sebenarnya Namja Cho itu ingin sekali memulai obrolan ringan dengan Sungmin- hanya saja, ia terlalu canggung.. mengingat beberapa waktu lalu namja manis itu memang seperti memberi batas untuknya.

"Ya Tuhan... aku melupakan Seunghyun!" Sungmin menepuk dahinya, ia mendengus panik

"Tenang Min, Seunghyun sudah bersama sepupuku sekarang-"

"Nde?"

"Iya sepupuku, dia baru saja pindah dari apartemen dengan istrinya, Dan tadi menghubungiku dan berkata ada seorang anak kecil yang berusaha masuk ke rumahku... berteriak 'Cho ceoncaeng! Kembalikan Mommyku!'" Kyuhyun menirukan gaya bicara Seunghyun dengan ekspresi lucu- Membuat Sungmin tak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Maafkan Hyunie-ku, Kyuhyun-ah... Lalu dimana dia sekarang?"

"di Rumahku," Bagus. Sepertinya Sungmin suasana tak lagi canggung sekarang, "Hn~ Ming... bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?"

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari kaleng softdrinknya, "Aku? Baik baik saja. Mian masih belum bisa membalas pernyataanmu,"

"Gwenchana.. itu bukan permasalahan pokoknya, Min. Aku hanya ingin kau tau, sungguh... aku tak nyaman jika harus selalu seperti ini dihadapanmu. Kita- sudah sama-sama dewasa dan tau perasaan masing-masing, bukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah tenang

"Arraseo, Kyu. Tapi kau juga tau kondisiku sekarang ini 'kan? Ini bukan hanya sekedar antara aku dan kau yang saling menyukai- aku sudah memiliki Seunghyun. Aku takut jika dia belum bisa menerima orang lain dalam kehidupan kami... aku takut jika semuanya akan kembali terulang... aku takut-" Jawaban Sungmin terdengar bergetar- namja manis itu sedikit menunduk

"Aku mengerti Ming... Sungguh, aku juga tidak akan seenaknya masuk ke kehidupanmu dengan Seunghyun, aku tau anak itu masih belum bisa menerimaku." Tangan Kyuhyun terulur, meraih tangan Sungmin, membelai punggung telapak tangan itu dengan hati-hati, "Untuk itu, kau tak perlu takut.. Ming. Cukup yakin padaku... ini semua tidak akan berlangsung lama- sikap Seunghyun, ketakutanmu... aku akan merubahnya satu persatu" Tangan kekar sang namja tampan menopang jemari lentik Sungmin, tanpa melepas kontak mata mereka, Kyuhyun mengecup punggung tangan itu.

Tatapan sendu dari sepasang foxy itu perlahan mulai memudar, digantikan dengan tatapan jahil melihat namja pucat itu yang kini asyik memainkan jari-jari lentiknya, "Ya... kau itu seperti Seunghyun saja, Kyu. Anak itu suka sekali memainkan jariku, terkadang juga mengulum rambutku.."

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum, "Aku ini kan calon Daddy barunya."

"Arra... calon daddy yang sama kekanakkannya dengan sang anak(?) kkkk~" Sungmin tertawa, menampakkan barisan gigi kelincinya

"Kau! Eh.. rasanya mempunyai anak seperti apa sih, Ming? Aku jadi penasaran" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin antusias

"Bagaimana ya? Bahagia sedih sebal menyenangkan dalam satu paket sih... Tapi bahagia itu paling banyak, Kyu. Apalagi mengandungnya, melahirkannya, melihatnya tumbuh berkembang... menjadi orangtua adalah bagian terindah dalam hidupku." Dengan nada yang lugas Sungmin menjawab

"Seunghyun pasti bangga mempunyai mommy sepertimu," Tangannya terulur menyentuh pipi tembam Sungmin,"Hehe... maka dari itu, bantu aku menjadi Daddy baru yang dibangga'kan Seunghyun"

"Arra, kita akan berusaha bersama"

0-0-0-0

Seorang pria berjas hitam terus merapalkan doa diantara duduknya, Sesekali mengusap keringat yang mengucur deras dari pelipisnya. Pria kelahiran Mokpo itu telah sejak sejam lalu duduk sendirian di depan ruang operasi. Belum ada satupun petugas medis yang keluar dari ruangan yang minim penerangan tersebut. Tak ada suara teriakan, tidak ada rintihan kesakitan yang terdengar, Namun hal-hal itu semakin membuat gurat kecemasan di wajah pria berjuluk ikan itu.

Langkah kedua orang yang berbeda tinggi badan itu semakin terdengar mendekat kearah Donghae. Jangan lupakan tautan tangan keduanya yang semakin menambah kesan tanpa jarak diantara kedua insan sesama jenis itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan istrimu, Donghae-sshi?"

Pertanyaan itu menyadarkan Donghae dari rapalan doanya, "Molla... sudah sejam aku menunggu disini. Tak satupun petugas yang keluar... Ah~ Sungmin-sshi, memangnya persalinan membutuhkan waktu berapa lama?"

"Setauku 2-3jam, Hae-sshi. Kau sabar saja ya... Aku yakin Eunhyuk-sshi pasti menjadi ibu yang kuat. " Sungmin melepas tautan tangan pria tampan disampingnya, mengambil posisi untuk duduk disebelah Donghae.

"Pagi tadi Hyukjae masih mengidam padaku, Sungmin-sshi. Jadi mana tau kalau dia akan melahirkan secepat ini..." Kali ini Tetesan air mata mengiringi ucapan bergetar Donghae

"Ya Tuhan, Donghae-sshi... Kau tidak ingat berapa umur kandungan Eunhyuk-sshi saat ini? Ini memang sudah waktunya istrimu melahirkan. Sudahlah.. lebih baik kau berdoa saja" Sungmin menepuk pundak tetangganya itu.

Wajah stoic itu tersenyum masam. Begitu tak suka dengan pemandangan dihadapannya- Tchih! Kalau saja Eunhyuk tidak sedang melahirkan- ia tidak perlu melihat adegan Sungmin yang harus menenangkan Donghae yang entah cengeng atau terlalu sensitif. Namun tak lama setelah itu, Kyuhyun patut bernafas lega, pasalnya pintu ruangan operasi itu akhirnya terbuka. Tentu saja Sungminnya bisa bebas dari pria ikan itu.

"Hyukjae-yaa! Hyukjae chagi... "

"Mohon ketenangannya tuan, Pasien sedang dalam pengaruh bius- kelelahan karena barusaja selesai operasi. Sebaiknya jangan terlalu memaksanya untuk bicara terlalu banyak... mengingat ia tidak mendapat asupan makan sejak 3jam yang lalu. Kami per-"

"Namja atau Yeoja?" Kyuhyun ikut bangkit dan bertanya

"Yeoja, tuan. Sangat cantik... ah, saya segera permisi dulu kalau begitu"

0-0-0-0

Suara lembut senandung Sungmin terdengar mengalun indah di ruangan berukuran 5x5meter ini. Jemari lembutnya mengusap hati-hati permukaan tubuh bayi digendongannya. Sesekali ia menggesekkan hidung lancipnya dengan hidung mungil si bayi mungil itu. Ah... Bukankah seperti bayi menggendong bayi? Pikir Kyuhyun yang kini tengah mendudukan dirinya di sofa ruang rawat.

Donghae? Seperti tak rela tubuh sang 'istri' disentuh oleh banyak orang- Namja ikan itu ngotot untuk membersihkan sendiri tubuh Eunhyuk. Dengan telaten- ia menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh istrinya, mengelapnya dengan handuk kecil dari rumah sakit.

"Ya! Jangan melihat kearah sini, Kyuhyun-sshi! Aku sedang membersihkan tubuh Eunhyuk! Kau mau mengintip, eoh?!" Donghae meletakkan handuknya, sedikit menyingsingkan lengan.

"Nde?! Yang benar saja, Donghae-sshi... aku hanya melihat Sungminku saja kok"

"Sudah sudah, Kalian bisa membangunkan baby nantinya~" Suara Sungmin menginterupsi pertengkaran Donghae dan Kyuhyun, "Cha- sepertinya dia sudah tenang dan terlelap. Aku letakkan didada Eunhyuk saja ya? Ah... kalau Eunhyuk tersadar nanti, suruh ia minum air putih dulu. Kalian sangat beruntung, sekarang dunia medis semakin maju, Dulu ketika Seunghyun lahir... aku harus meminta ASI dari noonaku.. itupun tak berlangsung lama, akhirnya Hyunnie malah terus mengkonsumsi susu formula" Sungmin mengecup kening bayi HaeHyuk, lalu menunduk pamit, "Sepertinya aku sudah terlalu lama meninggalkan Seunghyun... permisi"

"Tunggu! Kita pulang bersama, Ming." Suara berat Kyuhyun ditanggapi lirikan heran dari Donghae

"Ming? Ah- jadi, Cho Kyuhyun seonsaeng sudah melabuhkan hatinya toh~"

Pipi kedua insan itu sontak memerah. Sungmin mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah meja nakas ruangan. Sedang Namja Cho disebelahnya mulai bisa menetralkan wajah merahnya. Lalu akhirnya menatap tajam kearah Donghae.

"Arra... Cha- Sungminsshi, kau bisa pulang sekarang. Hati-hati dengan Cho seonsaeng ya, Kufikir dia kau satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat Kyuhyun menjadi OOC seperti itu."

"Bilang saja kau iri, Ayo Ming." Jemari panjang Kyuhyun menggapai tangan Sungmin, menautkannya erat. "Hae-sshi, Kami permisi... semoga Eunhyuk-sshi cepat pulih, dan kau cantik... kuharap kau tak akan secerewet ibumu atau secengeng ayahmu, ndeeee~" Kerlingan meledek Kyuhyun dihadiahi tatapan tak terima Donghae

0-0-0-0

"Aku tak melihat Sunny-sshi lagi mengajar di TK, Kyu"

"Ah, dia? Aku lupa menceritakannya padamu. Dia mengajukan cuti untuk melangsungkan pernikahan. Tapi seonsaengnim yang sekarang mengajar di kelas Seunghyun cukup baik kan?"

"Umm, kufikir kau memecatnya, kemarin aku tak sengaja mendengar Yuu-seonsaeng membicarakanmu yang memecat Sunny-sshi"

Kyuhyun sedikit berfikir. Mencari alasan untuk ngeles dari pertanyaan sang 'Namjachingu' barunya itu. Tanpa melepaskan stir, Kyuhyun menggaruk rambutnya yang tak gatal. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang lebih. Tapi, Ini adalah kesempatan langka- dimana tak ada Seunghyun yang pastinya mengutuk Kyuhyun karena telah berani mengencani ibunya.

"Haha, Yuu-seonsaeng memang terlalu banyak mengobrol dengan pegawai Pantry. Aku tak memecatnya kok. Sunny-sshi memang akan menikah bulan depan" Jawaban itu diakhiri dengan hembusan nafas kasar Kyuhyun. AC Mobil menyala, Jendela mobil sedikit terbuka, Tapi kenapa seluruh tubuhnya merasakan hawa panas yang luar biasa?

Sesekali ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan, melirik kearah Sungmin. Ia baru sadar, seharian ini Sungmin hanya mengenakan kemeja tipis dan celana jinsnya, Dan yang membuatnya sedikit tidak fokus adalah... kemeja putih yang didalamnya terlapis sebuah singlet putih, tercetak jelas kedua nipple yang seakan mencebik(?) dari tempatnya. Salahkan saja keringat yang Namja manis itu keluarkan, tahu bukan jika betapa transparannya kemeja putih yang sedikit basah. Kalau saja~ ia sedang tidak menjaga sikap agar Sungmin tidak il-feel dengan tingkah awkwardnya, Mungkin jiwa 'setan' itu akan bangkit dan menerkamnya.

"Awas Kyu!" Pekik Sungmin

'BRAK'

Namun sepertinya pekikan itu telah terlambat, Mobil Hyundai milik Kyuhyun telah terlebih dahulu mencium sebuah sedan antik didepannya. Dan kini, seorang pria tambun dengan style 80an telah berdiri tepat didepan kaca jendela mobil dari sisi Kyuhyun. Tangannya terus menggebrak kaca mobil tanpa henti.

"YA!"

"KELUAR KAU! KAU FIKIR INI JALAN NENEK MOYANGMU HAH!"

"Bagaimana ini, Kyuhyun-ah? Aku takut sekali orang itu akan menghajarmu, Ya Tuhan..." bisikan Sungmin menyadarkan lamunan namja bermarga Cho itu, setelah menarik nafas dalam-dalam, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menurunkan kaca jendela mobilnya

Lembut, entahlah... terlepas dari teriakan si Tambun, Kyuhyun merasakan rengkuhan tangan Sungmin pada lengannya, Namja manis itu sedikit menyerukkan wajahnya diantara tubuh belakang Kyuhyun, seakan ingin bersembunyi dari amukan sang korban tabrak Kyuhyun.

"Tenang, Min... semua akan baik-baik saja"

0-0-0-0

"Hah, untung saja tadi aku cepat memanggil sepupumu, kalau tidak, mungkin kau akan berakhir di rumah sakit dengan aku yang menangis kencang disamping tubuhmu"

Seraya mengompres wajah Kyuhyun yang sedikit babak belur, Sungmin terus mengoceh. Tak jarang ia membentuk 'pout' pada bibir manisnya. Dimulai dari dahi lebar milik sang Namja Cho, Pelipis, Kelopak mata hingga rahang tegasnya yang membuat iman siapapun goyah. Sejak mengenal Kyuhyun sampai sekarang ini, Sungmin selalu merasakan bahwa apa yang guru berumur 30tahun itu tujukan padanya adalah benar-benar sifat asli Kyuhyun.

Padahal menurut orang-orang disekitarnya, Kyuhyun adalah sosok yang dingin, arogan, dan aneh. Memang sih, kalau aneh itu memang terbukti. Tapi sikap Kyuhyun saat ini mampu menepis semua cerita Luna tentang bagaimana menakutkannya seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Sungmin percaya, Kyuhyun adalah orang yang baik walau sedikit posesif- Ya Tuhan, sepertinya kata sedikit harus segera dihilangkan.

"Sudah Siwon-hyung, lebih baik kau segera pulang ke rumahmu, Jangan khawatirkan aku... dan-" Wajah Kyuhyun tampak kesal, "Jangan hiraukan ucapan Seunghyun yang menyuruhmu menjadi Daddy barunya!" Namja Cho itu tampak meringis karena bekas tonjokkan disudut bibirnya

"Arraseo, Kau ini... aku kesini hanya~" Siwon menghentikan ucapannya, sedikit mengerling nakal kearah namja manis yang kini berada di sebelah Kyuhyun, "hanya untuk menemui mommy dari calon anakku saja" Ia memperlihatkan kedua lesung pipinya

Kyuhyun mendelik makin tak suka, "YAISH! CHOI SIWON! CEPAT PERGI SEKARANG JUGA!"

 **0-0-0-0**

Setelah kepergian Siwon dari rumahnya, Kyuhyun sedikit bernafas lega. Namun sekarang yang menjadi problemnya adalah Sungmin yang tampak tak suka dengan sikapnya yang tidak sopan tadi.

Bicara soal Seunghyun, bocah berusia 4tahun itu telah tidur nyenyak di kamar Kyuhyun. Sejak ditinggal Sungmin tadi siang, dan bertemu sepupu Kyuhyun yang ternyata adalah Choi Siwon- idolanya. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tak masalah dengan itu, hanya saja- ucapan Seunghyun saat ia pulang tadi begitu mengiris(lebay) hatinya.

" _Kenapa Ciwon Ahjucchi tidak tinggal dicini caja sih, Iya'kan Mommy?" Seunghyun bergelayut digendongan Sungmin, jemari mungilnya memainkan kancing-kancing kemeja ibunya, wajahnya tampak antusias, "Ciwon Ahjucci mau kan? Atau Ahjucci mau jadi Daddy Ceunghyun caja, Bagaimana?"_

Setidaknya itulah yang terus terngiang dipikirannya.

"Kyu... kau tidak lapar, hn?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng seraya menunjukkan senyum tipis. "Jangan terlalu memforsir tubuhmu, Ming. Hehe... aku sungguh tidak apa-apa kok, kau bisa lihat kan? Lebih baik temani Seunghyun dikamarku, biar aku tidur dikamar tamu"

"Kau yakin?"

0-0-0-0

Seunghyun tampak duduk tenang ditempat duduknya, tanpa berkomentar sedikitpun. Pagi sekali sang Mommy telah menyuruhnya mandi. Pikirannya melayang mengingat pertemuan tak terduganya dengan Choi Siwon kemarin, Hampir tidak bisa dipercaya, Kyuhyun seonsaengnim yang berjerawat itu memiliki sepupu Aktor terkenal seantero Korea.

"Mungkin caja Ciwon Ahjucci kecini lagi, hehe"

Semerbak harum masakan Sungmin membuat pria yang kini menelungkup dibalik selimutnya sedikit terusik. Sedikit mengerjap-erjapkan mata bulatnya, Kyuhyun mencoba terjaga. Hari ini ada rapat dengan dewan guru, ia tidak boleh terlambat untuk itu. Dengan berjalan gontai, gerakkannya terarah pada kamarnya.

0-0-0-0

Kedua pipi tembam itu semakin memerah, Niatnya untuk mengambil pakaian Seunghyun yang tertinggal menjadi gagal total karena pemandangan –luar biasa- dihadapannya. Dengan gesit, ia bersembunyi dibawah ranjang. "Tahankan Sungmin! Dasar Kyuhyun! Bagaimana tidak memakai apapun!" dengusnya dalam hati tak lupa menutup mulutnya agar tak bersuara.

 **TBC**

 **Joyer, Pokoknya kita harus tetap bersatu dan percaya! Kyuhyun milik Sungmin begitupun sebaliknya. Maaf ini makin gaje absurd, tapi... yaudah lah, aku pasrah..**


End file.
